En que momento nos perdimos?
by Mojitos Dead
Summary: Maura y Jane llevan 5 años casadas, la primera es una exitosa médico forense y la segunda es una de las mejores detectives en todo Boston, creen que sus vidas son perfectas y que nunca se separaran; pero que pasa cuando llega alguien nuevo a tu vida y la vuelve patas arriba?...qué pasa cuando todo lo que creías seguro se desvanece en un instante? cómo haces para recuperar el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo de la pesadilla.**

 **Cap 1**

Maura aún no se podía explicar como de un momento a otro su vida cambio tan drásticamente. Hace unos meses se encontraba prácticamente entre las mieles del amor y pensaba que no podía llegar a ser más feliz; había encontrado el amor de su vida, se había casado con ella y sentía que ya estaban listas para dar el siguiente paso pero no se explicaba como las cosas cambiaron de esa forma; como llego a pensar que no conocía a la persona con la que llevaba 5 años casada.

-Jane por favor dime que es lo que está pasando!-esta era la quita pelea que tenían durante la semana y hasta ahora era miércoles.

-Maura la verdad no se qué carajos quieres que te diga!-grito la morena un poco exasperada ante los reclamos de su esposa-ya te dije que no me pasa nada….-fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-enserio no sabes que es lo que quiero que me diga?-dijo Maura con frustración en su rostro, al ver que la morena levantado los hombros en señal de que no sabía realmente lo que quería, decidió continuar-Jane sabes hace cuanto que no hacemos el amor?-la rubia estaba tratando no derramar las lagrimas que estaba tratando de retener. Ante el mutismo de Jane prosiguió- UN MES!Llevas un mes sin tocarme un pelo! Desde que llegue del congreso estas rara…..-respiro profundo y trato de calmarse-amor sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, somos pareja e hicimos unos votos de estar en las buenas y en las malas, solo dime…-se acerco un poco más a la morena.

-Maura…no sabía que llevabas la cuenta de las veces que hacíamos el amor al mes…siento que no puedo ser tu juguete sexual para que puedas satisfacer tus necesidades, pero he tenido demasiado trabajo y al llegar a casa lo único que quiero es descansar, solo eso- se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Jane no te vayas…no hasta que arreglemos esto, por favor-Maura empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas que ya no pudo retener-no sé de dónde sacas que yo te utilizo como mi juguete sexual…sabes que no es así-trato de secarse las lagrimas- pero es más que normal que yo quiera estar con mi esposa, la mujer que amo y con la que quiero envejecer…es mucho pedir, dímelo Jane.

-me voy a trabajar y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo…tenemos un asesino que atrapar-Jane ni siquiera volteo a ver a Maura, porque sabía que si la veía derramar un sola lagrima le contaría toda la verdad y lo último que quería era perderla…ya después se las ingeniaría para recomponer las cosas con ella.

Jane salió de su casa con el corazón en la mano sabía que con su actitud estaba lastimando a Maura pero la verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerle frente a toda esta situación, ni siquiera de quien era la culpa, o mejor dicho si lo sabia el alcohol era el culpable de todo; de su falta de fuerza de voluntad…se decía a sí misma, como había resultado en este enredo y como le estaba haciendo daño a la última persona a la que quería lastimar su esposa, el amor de su vida, su mejor amiga, su todo. Una notificación en su teléfono saco de sus pensamientos a la morena.

 _-hola preciosa, espero que hayas amanecido:*…..te puedo llamar? O sigues con la fiera?:)_

Jane no puedo evitar tensarse al ver el mensaje de texto, esta situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y sabía que todo iba a explotar cuando menos se lo esperara…mientras trataba de pensar en cómo deshacerse de su mayor problema, su teléfono sonó.

- **Rizzoli…**

 **-huy que sexy…no sabes cuánto me pone cuando te pones tan seria.**

 **-creo que ya hablamos sobre esto…lo que paso yo ya lo olvide y espero que tu también lo hagas, yo estoy casada y amo a mi esposa y esa noche fue un completa estupidez y un enorme error.**

 **-Jane tu no me estás hablando enserio?...esa noche es imposible de olvidar y créeme querida que tus gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa.**

 **-que es lo que realmente quieres con esto…-** Jane se estaba empezando a desesperar con la actitud de esta mujer.

 **-enserio quieres saber qué es lo que quiero con todo esto…-** al ver la morena no contesto, continuo **\- te quiero solo para mi Jane, quiero que dejes a esa insípida de Maura y que nosotras tengamos una vida juntas…eso es lo que quiero, es mucho pedir?**

 **-la verdad si…Callie, es mucho pedir…-** Jane suspiro y empezó a masajear sus cien- **yo amo a mi esposa y escúchame muy bien JAMÁS, JAMÁS LA VOY A DEJAR!**

- **Jane si realmente la amaras nunca la hubieses engañado, en primer lugar…** **y en segundo lugar no le estarías ocultando lo que paso. Querida no me tientes, lo último que quiero que abrir la boca…así que escoge amorcito o le dices tu o lo hago yo y créeme que mi versión tendrá cada detalle de tus orgasmos-** la mujer al otro lado de la línea sonreía con malicia, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

- **escúchame muy bien hija de puta….tu le llegas a contar o Maura se llega a enterar por alguna extraña razón lo que paso esa noche, se me va a olvidar que soy policía y te voy a picar en pedacitos. Me escuchaste perra!-** Jane realmente estaba desesperada, lo último que quería era perder a Maura y mucho menos por una noche de la cual aún no tenía muchos recuerdos.

- **Jane no me hagas enfadar…porque tu solo has conocido me lado lindo y estoy más que segura que no vas a querer conocer mi lado oscuro-** la mujer colgó antes de que la morena le diera una respuesta.

* * *

-Jane, querida no trate de sacar lo perra que tengo…porque créeme que te arrepentirás.

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos negros como la noche soltó antes de clavar un dardo en la diana que contenía una foto de Jane junto a Maura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-si tengo que sacar mis viejos hábitos, lo hare, pero de que tu vas a ser mía…de eso no tengo la menor duda-dijo esto mientras miraba una foto de Jane mientras estaba trotando hace unos días.

* * *

El día para Jane había pasado tan lento que creía que el tiempo en cualquier momento el tiempo se pararía.

-Jane…tenemos una pista sobre el caso- dijo Frankie quien se percato de que su hermana estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos en la comisaria-Jane, Jane me estas escuchando – al no oír ni ver ninguna respuesta es su hermana decidió hacer algo un poco más drástico-JANE!-coloco sus manos en el escritorio de la morena provocando un ligero golpe y haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

-Frankie! Que carajos te pasa! Se te quemo el cerebro o qué?-la morena se levanto totalmente asustada ante el impacto de las manos de su hermano en el escritorio.

\- Jaine llevo más de medio hora llamándote…no me pones atención, llevas día así no se en donde tienes la cabeza pero tienes que concentrarte, hay un asesino que tenemos que atrapar…además tenemos nuevas pistas.

-perdón es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…dime que es lo nuevo que tenemos.

-Maura encontró unas partículas entre los zapatos de la víctima y nos informo que tenía señales de maltrato físico y que eran hace mucho tiempo.

-ok…así que la víctima sufrió de maltrato, quizás haya sido domestico…que dijo Maura de las partículas, nos ayudan a cerrar un poco más la búsqueda?

-si…me dijo que este tipo de partículas solo se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad en el área industrial.

-entonces que estamos esperando?-Jane empezó a coger su chaqueta para salir a rectificar las nuevas pistas.

Una vez de camino hacia la ubicación que les había dado Nina, el camino estaba bastante silencioso por ende Frankie decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

-Jaine…tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites-soltó sin más.

-Frankie…a que viene ese comentario?-la morena volteo a ver a su hermano un momento para después seguir concentrada en el camino.

-Jane enserio no sabes porque te estoy diciendo eso?-al ver que su hermana no decía nada continuo- haber sis…llevas días pensando en que sabe que cosas, también hace mucho tiempo que no bajas a la morgue y me he dado cuenta que tu y Maura llegan cada una en sus autos y ni se determinan en todo el día…hay problemas en el paraíso?

-tan evidente es?-Jane sabía que no le podía mentir a su hermano, literalmente la conocía como la palma de su mano.

-pues para quien las conozca si es un poco evidente, pero Jane yo sé cuando pasa algo entre ustedes…las conozco demasiado bien.

-OHHH, DIOS!- la morena golpeo el volante con sus manos- no sé qué hacer Frankie…Maura y yo hemos pasado unas semanas horribles, no paramos de pelear.

-pero Jaine que paso…hace un mes parecían que seguían es su eterna luna de miel, que fue lo que cambio?

-la verdad…no sé cómo decirte esto.

-Jane sabes que yo no te voy a juzgar…antes de ser hermanos somos amigos, cuéntame lo que quieras y yo tratare de darte un consejo, tal vez solo necesitas desahogarte con alguien y es evidente que con Maura no puedes.

-ok…solo te digo que nadie más sabe esto-suspiro profundo tratando de armase de valor.

-sis ten plan confianza de que de mi boca no saldrá nada; soy una tumba.

-te acuerdas cuando Maura se fue a Nueva York a la conferencia médica?

-si…fueron como tres días que estuvo allá, que pasa con eso?-Frankie realmente no sabía que pasaba con ese hecho.

-pues que una noche antes de que ella regresara…paso algo de lo cual me arrepiento con toda mi vida…

-Jane que hiciste?-Frankie sabía que algo estaba muy mal al ver el nerviosismo de su hermana.

-esa noche nos fuimos al Dirty Robber a tomar unos tragos, te acuerdas?

-si…me acuerdo que fuimos a celebrar que cerramos el caso del violador.

-bueno pues no sé en qué momento se me subieron los tragos a la cabeza y termine acostándome con Callie…la nueva detective.

-QUE?!-Frankie pensó que había escuchado mal, pero al ver la cara de angustia de su hermana no pudo seguir dudando de su palabra- Jane…como carajos terminaste haciendo eso!

-FRANKIE, NO TENGO NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA!...no me acuerdo de nada de lo que paso esa noche-dijo la morena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, sis…no sabes cuánto lamento todo esto…Maura sabe?-el mediano de los Rizzoli necesitaba saber cada detalle, para así poder ayudar a su hermana.

-no…pero creo que sospecha que algo anda mal…-Jane aparco el auto a un lado de la carretera-por eso desde que llego de ese viaje no la hemos pasado peleando, no soy capaz de mirarla a la cara y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-sis, se que este concejo tal vez no te guste pero ella tiene el derecho a saber la verdad.

-tú crees que no lo sé?...pero Frankie tengo tanto miedo a perderla, yo no podría vivir si no la tengo junto a mi…ya no lo podría hacer-Jane se paso las manos por el rostro-se que si ella se entera de esto nunca me lo va a perdonar…la conozco tan bien.

-has hablado con Callie? Sobre esa noche?

-ese es otro gran problema…ella cree que somos algo…está loca Frankie!

-wow…de verdad que estas jodida.

-dime Frankie que hago? No quiero que mi matrimonio se acabe por culpa de un error de una noche…del que ni me acuerdo.

-lo único que te puedo decir es que si no quieres que Maura se entere tienes que controlar a Callie y trata de arreglar tu matrimonio…hazle saber a Maura que es importante para ti, y trata de ser la que eras antes de tu estupidez.

-para eso necesito de tu ayuda…necesito que no le quites los ojos de encima a Callie, no quiero que se le acerque a Maura ni a un metro de distancia…Frankie tu eres mi única esperanza.

-sis, cuenta conmigo…pero creo que Maura debe saber la verdad, ella se lo merece.

-yo lo sé Frankie pero solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

Después de la charla con su hermano Jane decidió que era momento de demostrarle a Maura lo importante que era para ella, así que decidió prepararle una cena romántica y una noche de pasión sin igual. Mientras preparaba todo Jane le envió un mensaje de texto a la rubia para indicarle que necesitaban hablar.

- _Maur, se que últimamente no me he comportado de la mejor manera contigo…por eso quiero recompensarte con una cena ;)si quieres durante esta hablamos de lo que tú quieras hablar, solo dame la oportunidad de recompensarte y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo :*_

Las horas pasaron y Jane no había recibido ningún mensaje de Maura confirmando su asistencia, realmente el silencio de la rubia la estaba volviendo loca, aunque sabía que su actitud en la mañana no era para que le regalaran una medalla como premio así que pensó que la rubia la estaba castigando por su comportamiento últimamente. Cuando todo estuvo listo la morena estaba tan impaciente que no se había dado cuento que un auto se había aparcado enfrente de su casa.

-Jane?-pregunto Maura al entrar en casa y ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas y que lo único que iluminaba era un camino de velas que se dirigía hacía el jardín-Jane? Ya llegue!

-estoy en el jardín-dijo la morena cuando salió de su mundo de pensamientos. Desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan nerviosa como en ese momento, pero sabía que esa era la noche para demostrarle todo lo que sentía a Maura, su Maura.

-wow!-dijo Maura al ver todo el jardín decorado con flores y velas para finalmente iluminar una mesa hermosamente decorada con rosas y velas.

-se que últimamente no he sido yo misma y te he hecho sufrir demasiado, pero quiero decirte que te amo inmensamente y que pase lo que pase siempre serás el amor de mi vida y lo mejor que me pudo pasar en toda la vida-Jane se fue acercando a la rubia mientras decía cada una de las palabras hasta que quedo a solo centímetros del rostro de su esposa- Maur…nunca olvides que te amo y que a pensar de que tenga mis rarezas y te haga pensar que ya no eres importante para mi…tú fuiste, eres y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia, gracias por haberme permitido amarte-Jane cerro el pequeño espacio que había entre las dos y deposito un beso más que apasionado en los labios de la rubia, haciendo que sus lenguas estuvieran en una danza para ver cuál de las dos tenía el control de la situación.

-Jane…-fue lo único que pudo decir Maura después de ese beso que le robo el aliento y le hizo olvidar todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento-no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Maura tomo el rostro de Jane entre sus manos para volver a besar sus labios, pero esta vez tomando ella el control de la situación-vamos a dentro… no sabes cuánto te deseo amor-dijo la rubia antes de volver a besar a Jane.

-Maur y la cena-dijo Jane entre besos bastante apasionados.

-puede esperar…mi deseo por ti no…-volvió a besar a la morena mientras caminaban en dirección al interior de la casa.

La pareja tuvo una noche de pasión y sexo desenfrenado, en donde ambas se demostraron lo que sentían la una por la otra. Pero lo que no sabían es que tal vez esta iba a ser una de sus últimas noches juntas…

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo esta nueva historia, espero les guste. Tratare de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda para aprovechar mis vacaciones.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios para hacerme saber si les gusta la historia. ;)**

 **Perdonen cualquier error de ortografía o de redacción.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En qué momento paso?**

 **Cap 2.**

A la mañana siguiente Jane fue la primera y no puedo evitar contemplar el bello rostro de su esposo. Si despierta se veía hermosa, dormida era la mujer la bella del planeta entero; cada una de sus facciones estaban relajadas y sin ningún tipo de maquillaje y eso enamoraba cada vez más a la morena pero también le provocaba una enorme culpa y tristeza ante la situación que estaba tratando de tapar. Jane no puedo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar el tono de su celular lo cual la hizo quitar la vista de Maura para poder contestar.

-Rizzoli…-dijo la morena apenas contesto, a los pocos segundos empezó a sonar el timbre del celular de Maura.

-Isles…-dijo la rubia con voz somnolienta mientras se desperezaba

\- Korsak en unos 20 minutos estoy allá…que tan grave es?

-Jane…-suspiro profundamente-no hay palabras para describir esta escena…quien hizo esto, realmente es un sanguinario.

-ok, dame 10 minutos-Jane corto y se levanto rápidamente de la cama para dirigirse a al baño y preparase para salir a la escena del crimen lo antes posible.

-Sussi ve procesando la escena mientras que me arreglo y salgo para allá.

- _ok, doctora…más o menos cual es el tiempo estimado de su llagada?_

-en unos 20 minutos…igual llego antes, voy con Jane y ya sabes cómo maneja cada vez que hay una nueva escena-del otro lado del teléfono se escucho –nos vemos en un rato Susy- Maura colgó y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse hacia la cocina y preparar el café que tanto necesitaban en ese momento de la mañana.

* * *

Efectivamente como había dicho Jane, ambas llegaron en 20 minutos a la escena del crimen y lo que encontraron al entrar en esta no fue para nada agradable.

-korsak que tenemos- dijo la morena apenas entro en la casa.

-oh…hola Jane, hola Maura.

-hola-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Jane…como te dije por teléfono el que hizo esto realmente quería hacerse nota…es espeluznante lo que hay en el segundo piso, creo que es una de las peores escenas del crimen que hayamos procesado en mucho tiempo…con decirte que ni los asesinatos que cometió Hoyt se le comparan-apenas Korsak menciono el nombre de Hoyt a Jane no pudo evitar que se le pusiera la piel de gallina y empezó a masajear sus manos para tratar de calmarse.

-Jane…-dijo Maura al ver lo tensa que se había puesto la morena-cálmate un poco…-hablo la rubia mientras jalaba a Jane del brazo para tratar de que nadie las escuchara- amor no dejes que ese nombre te altere, acuérdate lo que te ha dicho la doctora Mills…tu eres la que tiene el poder sobre este tipo de situaciones, no dejes que te superen-Maura coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de la morena y empezó a acariciarle lentamente para tratar de que se relajara.

-Gracias Maur…-suspiro- la verdad no sé lo que sería mi vida sin ti, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar….te amo-Jane coloco un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano de la rubia.

-no tienes que agradecer nada, por algo soy tu esposa y antes que eso soy tu mejor amiga…así te dejo para que hagas tu trabajo mientras yo hago el mío-le guiño un ojo y le dejo un beso al aire para después subir a procesar la escena.

Jane se quedo unos instantes pensando en que no se merecía el amor de Maura y mucho menos la amistad que un día juro jamás romper. La morena estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz que la hizo poner aún más tensa de lo que ya estaba.

-hola, preciosa…-dijo la mujer cerca del oído de la morena y detrás de esta-veo que aún no le has dicho a tu querida esposa sobre lo nuestro…-coloco una de sus sonrisas maquiavélicas una vez enfrente de Jane.

-para ti soy Jane…-al decir esto le dio una de sus miradas de odio que solo ella sabía dar-y con mi esposa no te metas, porque ahí jamás abras querido toparte conmigo-dijo esto entre dientes.

-ay!Jane créeme que la que jamás abra querido toparse conmigo vas a ser tu lindita…si no haces lo que te estoy pidiendo-dijo esto una vez que Jane le dio la espalda, ocasionando que la morena se parara en seco-Jane que es lo que estas esperando para dejarla…-se acerco un poco más- yo se que tu y yo podemos ser muy felices-se posiciono nuevamente enfrente de ella.

-óyeme bien perra…se que cometí el peor error de mi vida en haberme enredado contigo… hasta sabes estoy dudando si en realidad paso…no me acuerdo de nada y eso jamás me pasa, así haya bebido el bar entero.

-quieres que te demuestre como lo disfrutaste?-le dio una sonrisa medio malvada-si quieres después de procesar la escena nos podemos ir a mi casa y te hago recordar-se acerco un poco más a la morena cuando termino.

-Callie…si realmente paso lo que tú dices que paso esa noche…yo nunca cometo el mismo error dos veces, porque sabes eso es lo que eres un maldita y desgraciado error…y te lo digo una última vez DEJAME EN PAZ…A MI Y A MI FAMILIA, NO TE QUIERO VER NI A MENOS DE UN METRO DE DISTANCIA MI ESPOSA O CRÉEME QUE ASUMIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-dijo Jane con los dientes apretados.

-Jane después no digas que no te advertí…pero te voy a dar unos días para de medites bien este asunto porque si no seré la peor de tus pesadillas-le mando un beso en el aire y entro nuevamente en el sitio del crimen.

-DIOS!en qué momento me metí en esta vaca loca-coloco sus manos sobre su rostro tratando de entender toda esta situación, hasta que la voz de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Jane! Te necesitamos aquí dentro!

-voy!-respiro profundo y entro nuevamente en la casa-bueno que tenemos…

-hasta el momento nada fuera de lo normal….Korsak y yo hemos hablado con los vecinos y todos nos dijeron casi lo mismo…

-y eso es?-dijo la morena un poco impaciente.

-que el matrimonio Forster no había tenido ningún tipo de problema con nadie o por lo menos del que ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta…-dijo Korsak- lo único que notaron extraño era que el señor Forster empezó a viajar mucho, por lo regular duraba fuera de tres a cuatro días en la semana.

-jumm…que ha dicho Maura sobre la muerte de la pareja?

-dijo que nos necesitaba, que tenía algo importante que decirnos…

-y porque no empezaron por ahí? Que estamos esperando? Vamos!

Los tres detectives subieron al segundo piso para encontrarse con Maura y que así les diera un poco más de pistas para poder atrapar al culpable.

-hola Maura, que tenemos?-pregunto Frankie apenas entro junto con Jane y Korsak.

-hola chicos…-les regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas-pues como pueden ver la persona que hizo esto realmente sentía mucha rabia por ellos…más que todo con la mujer-todos voltearon a ver a una mujer con el rostro totalmente aplastado y con varias cortadas en su cuerpo.

-Maur tienes alguna otra pista?-pregunto Jane al ver como los sesos de la mujer estaban esparcidos por toda la habitación.

-bueno pues lo único que les puedo decir es que es un crimen de odio…y pues aún tengo que hacer las autopsias para determinar las muertes de ambos…

-enserio Maura! Aún no sabes cuál es la causa de muerte? Maur creo que los sesos esparcidos por toda la habitación nos indica cómo murió la mujer y el cuello rebanado del hombre nos dice como murió el!-dijo la morena un poco exasperado ante lo dicho por su esposa.

-Jane no voy a adivinar las causas de sus muerte por el simple hecho de que tu quieres que se agilice el proceso…sabes que odio especular, además de que la mujer perfectamente pudo haber estado muerta mucho antes de que le aplastaran la cabeza y el hombre también, así que no me afanes!-cuando intentaba decir otra de las razones del porque no quería especular sobre las muertes fue interrumpida por su residente.

-doctora Isles…creo que encontramos el arma homicida o más bien las armas homicidas-dijo Susy mientras le indicaba con el dedo el lugar en donde se encontraban

-donde están?-pregunto inmediatamente Jane

Todos se dirigieron al lugar en donde estaban las armas homicidas, encontrándose con un bate de beisbol y un cuchillo de cocina, ambos totalmente llenos de sangre en el basurero del baño; el bate de beisbol prácticamente se había roto en tres pedazos por la fuerza que se utilizó.

-necesito que procesen esta evidencia y busque cualquier huella o pista que nos indique o nos lleve al culpable de esta atrocidad-dijo la morena quien realmente se encontraba un poco contrariada ante todo lo que estaba viendo.

-Jane…-dijo una voz que puso tensa automáticamente a la morena. Haciendo que todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación colocaran toda su atención en ella.

-si detective Sánchez-respondió esta ante el silencio.

-creo que tendría que ver lo que encontramos en la oficina de la casa-Callie mientras que los demás se distrajeron con otras cosas le guiño un ojo a la morena, cosa que puso aún más tensa a Jane.

-bajamos en un momento-dijo Korsak al percatarse del estado en que se encontraba su compañera, asumiendo que era el caso la que la tenia de esa forma.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron con el procesamiento y el levantamiento de los cuerpos encontrados en la habitación todo el grupo incluyendo a Maura bajaron en dirección a la oficina, cuando llegaron Callie empezó a hablar sobre lo que había encontrado.

\- encontré estas cartas y un pequeño video en el computador….-dijo Callie

-que dicen las cartas-dijo esta vez Frankie al ver la falta de reacción de su hermana.

-unas son de amenazas y las otras son de prevención o algo así-dijo la detective mientras les pasaba las cartas- oh, hola Maura pensé que te habías ido a la morgue…además te ves muy bien hoy, ese vestido te queda de maravilla-la peliroja le regalo un pequeña sonrisa.

-hola Callie, y gracias por el cumplido…además me quede porque no traje mi auto, me vine con Jane así que ella es la que me tiene que llevar a la estación.

-bueno y que es lo que muestra ese dichoso video?-dijo Jane nerviosa tratando de cortar toda comunicación entre su esposa y la perra de Callie.

-el video es un poco revelador-dice la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver la actitud de Jane-es un video que muestra como el señor Forster le es infiel a su esposa-dijo mientras volteaba el computador y daba play al video.

-ok, ahora todas estas notas concuerdan y el porqué se ensañaron con la mujer…realmente este es un crimen pasional tal vez fue la amante quien hizo todo esto –dijo Jane cuando pauso el video-necesito que procesen todo esto como evidencia yo me voy a ir adelantando tengo que llevar a Maura a la estación…Frankie, Korsak encárguense por favor y no vemos en la estación-dijo la morena mientras que colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la rubia para indicarle que saliera. Mientras que todos estaban empezando a salir Jane tuvo que parar en seco ya que una voz la llamo.

-detective Rizzoli…-llamo Callie-necesito hacerle una pregunta-dijo, cuando Jane se volteo le dijo a Maura que la esperara en la auto que no tardaría.

-que quieres?-pregunto Jane una vez estuvieron solas.

-solo te quiero decir que este video me dio una muy buena idea-le dio una sonrisa malévola- si tu no le dices a la doctora Isles lo que hay entre nosotras…pues tendré que ser yo quien lo haga y no me quedara de otra que mostrarle nuestro pequeño video…querida-se acerco con estas últimas palabra a la morena para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-mira hija de puta-Jane en un momento de ira la empujo contra la pared- tu llegas a estar a menos de un kilómetro de distancia de Maura y créeme que se me va a olvidar que soy policía y te mato! Me escuchaste, TE MATO! Tú me vas a venir a arruinar mi vida de un momento a otro- dijo aún Jane bastante enojada y angustiada ante la idea de que su esposa se enterara de la verdad.

-me está amenazando detective? Mire que puedo hablar con su superior…-le dio una mirada desafiante-querida ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, además no sabes cuánto me excita verte enojada-se mordió el labio y un pequeño beso en los labios de Jane para luego salir.

-maldita perra!-dijo Jane mientras le dio un golpe a la pared ante la frustración.

Cuando salió de la casa como un tiro Maura se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con Jane así que decidió preguntar qué pasaba.

-Jane estas bien, que te pasa?-dijo la rubia apenas llego Jane al coche

-NADA MAURA, NO ME PASA NADA! SOLO SUBETE AL MALDITO AUTO….-Jane se subió y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que maura creyó que la había desajustado.

-Jane que pasa?-dijo una vez dentro del auto y un poco asustada por la actitud de Jane

\- Maura ya te dije que no me pasa nada! Deja de estar preguntando estupideces

-sabes que Jane…para el auto…

-qué?-cuestionó la morena.

-que pares el maldito auto! No voy a soportar tu actitud…prefiero irme en un taxi a la estación…

-Maura no te voy a dejar ir sola…

-que pares el MALDITO AUTO DE UNA VEZ! O ME TIRO, PERO YO NO QUIERO ESTAR EN EL MISMO LUGAR TUYO!-grito la rubia mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Maura espera-dijo Jane mientras aparcaba el coche a un lado-perdón lo mi actitud de hace rato es solo que estos casos me superan.

-bueno pues estas perdonada, pero aún así me quiero ir sola a la comisaria…-respiro profundo-Jane yo no soy una pera de boxeo para que te desquites conmigo por cada caso que te supera…-fue cogiendo su bolso y su maletín para luego salir del auto y hacerle el pare a un taxi.

-Maura por favor…-se bajo del auto para tratar de hablar con su esposa. Sabía que el haberla gritado y hablado de esa forma no era correcto, pero tenía tanto miedo de perderla que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las amenazas de la loca de Callie.

-Jane en este momento no puedo y no quiero estar cerca de tuyo…estoy muy enojada y dolida contigo y no quiero decir alguna cosa de la cual me arrepienta después. Así que esta noche nos vemos en casa…bye-dijo esto último mientras se subía al taxi que la dirigiría a su sitio de trabajo.

-Maura!- el auto arranco y Jane sentía que se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos al ver como su esposa de iba de su lado-perdóname…-dijo esto en un susurro mientras se sentaba en la acera-que estúpida soy!-coloco sus manos en su rostro para poder ingeniar algo para que su esposa la perdonara, mientras estaba pensando el timbre de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos- Rizzoli-dijo secamente.

 _-Jane te necesitamos en la estación- dijo Korsak un poco preocupado ante la tardanza de la morena- no entiendo como no has llegado si saliste antes que nosotros-dijo._

-perdón Korsak es que estaba atascada en el trafico pero ya en 5 llego-la morena colgó el teléfono y se levanto para volver a su auto y empezar a trabajar-el deber llama-dijo un poco triste.

* * *

 _ **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste. La verdad no había actualizado porque quería ver que tan buena acogida tenia la historia y pues creo que hasta el momento les ha gustado a la mayoría.**_

 _ **Solo les digo a las personas que no les gusta la trama de esta historia que le den una pequeña oportunidad. ;)**_

 _ **Disfruten de este capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios…me encanta leerlos y que les guste lo que escribo….sus comentarios tanto buenos como malos serán muy bien recibidos, recuerden que si quieren actualización pronto tiene que hacérmelo saber!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hasta aquí llegue yo.**

 **Cap 3.**

El caso de la pareja asesinada no les estaba llevando a nada, después de haber encontrado las fotos en donde se evidenciaba la infidelidad del esposo no tenían ninguna otra pista; sabían que había una amante pero hasta el momento no la habían encontrado para poder interrogarla y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde eso, además de que las cosas entre Jane y Maura no iban nada bien, cada día peleaban con más frecuencia y la rubia había mandado a Jane a dormir al cuarto de invitados.

-Frankie no se si pueda soportar más tiempo así…la culpa me está matando y estoy más que segura que Maura sospecha algo…ella sabe que hay algo mal conmigo.

-sis…la verdad no estoy seguro de que decirte, no querria estar en tu situación pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirle la verdad a Maura…-Frankie suspiro para armarse de valor-es mejor que se entere por ti a que lo haga por medio de la loca de Callie.

-haaaaa-grito la morena de frustración-no la quiero perder bro…ella es mi vida entera, estoy más que segura de que apenas de cuente ella me va a dejar-coloco sus manos en su rostro.

-Jaine yo se que la situación es demasiado estresante pero es mejor que se entere por ti a que lo haga por otra persona…tal vez te pueda perdonar, ella te ama profundamente…no te lo voy a negar de pronto en un principio te odie y quiera borrarte de su vida pero quizás después logre perdonarte…eso solo lo descubrirás hablando con ella.

-no se…Frankie la verdad no se…esta situación cada vez me está matando.

* * *

Maura estaba en su oficina revisando los últimos resultados que se le practicaron a los cuerpos de la pareja hasta que un mensaje en su celular la saco de su actividad. La rubia dejo los papeles sobre su escritorio y cogió su celular para revisar el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, apenas lo abrió sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas ante lo que estaba escrito allí.

- _hola Maura, no sé cuantos mensajes más quieres que te envíe para que te des cuenta de que tu esposa es una mentirosa y te miente descaradamente en tu propia cara…debido a esto y a tu falta de acción decidí en enviarte una prueba de que ella no te ama con dice._

En el mensaje estaba una foto de la morena besándose con otra mujer fuera del dirty robber, Jane estaba de espaldas a la foto pero se podía evidenciar perfectamente su cabello y su ropa, Maura podía distinguir a kilómetros de distancia a su esposa lo que si no se diferenciaba era a quien estaba besando. Con cada minuto que veía la foto la rubia derramaba más y más lagrimas, en su cabeza no le cavia el hecho de que Jane le hubiera hecho eso, realmente creía que se amaban pero estaba más que claro de que el amor solo venia de parte de ella y que Jane era una hipócrita y una falsa. Mientras pensaba todo esto y su corazón se llenaba cada vez más de rabia y dolor le llego otro mensaje.

- _se que no debe de ser fácil asimilar que la persona que dice supuestamente amarte te engañe de la formas más vil y miserable…pero querida créeme que te estoy haciendo un favor….además si aún te quedan duda de que lo que te estoy diciendo es mentira te acabe de enviar un pequeño video en el cual se muestra perfectamente cono TÚ esposa disfruta de la compañía de otra en la cama…espero que tomes la decisión correcta._

La rubia abrió rápidamente su portátil para luego ingresar a su correo electrónico, aún no sabía por qué se estaba haciendo esto pero ella tenía que ver la realidad y saber que con quien se había casado no era quien ella creía. Cuando logro ingresar a su correo se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje con asunto " **la cruda realidad"** Maura dudo en abrirlo pero después de meditarlo unos segundo decidió que era lo correcto, que tenía que desilusionarse de una vez por todas de Jane y así poder enfrentarla. Así que abrió el mensaje y dio click al video; en este se podía ver muy bien como Jane estaba semidesnuda en la cama en una cama con una mujer encima de ella besándola, besándole los pechos esos pechos que en muchas otras ocasiones era ella quien lo hacía. La rubia solo logro ver un par de segundos del dichoso video. Después de haber cerrado bruscamente su portátil y tratar de calmarse tomo su celular y busco entre sus contactos para lograr enviar un mensaje.

- **Jane creo que necesitamos hablar sobre lo que ha estado ocurriendo entre nosotras…necesito que hablemos…en realmente importante** -la rubia derramo algunas lagrimas mientras enviaba el mensaje y su contestación no se hizo esperar.

 _-por supuesto que si amor…se que hemos estado pasando por un momento bastante difícil y lo tenemos que hablar….así que solo dime el lugar y la hora para estar allí, nunca olvides que a pesar de las discusiones te amo infinitamente- respondió a morena inmediatamente leyó el mensaje de la rubia._

-eres un maldita hipócrita Jane Rizzoli!-dijo Maura cuando leyó el mensaje-no sé cómo pude creer en cada una de tus palabras…eres de lo peor y una gran mentirosa-los ojos de la rubia estaban inundados de lagrimas ante la situación por la cual estaba pasando.

- **necesito que nos veamos en 1 hora en nuestra casa…si tienes algo que hacer déjalo de un lado, lo que tenemos que hablar es realmente serio-** cuando le dio enviar Maura se levanto de la silla de su escritorio empaco algunas cosas en su bolso y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el estacionamiento de la comisaria para poder llegar cuanto antes a su casa y así arreglar todo para enfrentar a la morena.

 _-está bien en una hora no vemos en casa…pero Maura, todo está bien? Estas un poco rara…paso algo amor?_ -Maura apenas leyó el mensaje no pudo evitar sentir la rabia subiendo por cada uno de sus poros.

* * *

Jane llego a su casa en tiempo record, cuando parqueo su auto en la entrada respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse un poco, había tomado la decisión de contarle todo a Maura sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero lo iban a superar. La morena bajo del auto con una botella de vino y unas flores se acerco a la puerta y coloco sus llaves para poder entrar en su casa.

-amor ya llegue!-dijo la morena apenas entro en casa

-estoy en la sala…

-wow, veo que empezaste la fiesta sin mi…-dijo Jane apenas entro en la sala y vio a la rubia con una copa de vino y casi media botella de esta vacía-mira te traje más vino y tus flores preferidas-se acerco un poco más a Maura.

-gracias…-seco unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro para que Jane no s diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pero al parecer fue demasiado tarde.

-amor que pasa? Porque lloras?-la morena se acerco al sofá en donde estaba su esposa.

-no des un paso más…-Maura elevo una de sus manos en señal para que se detuviera.

-Maur que pasa…sé que no estamos pasando por uno de nuestros mejores momentos…pero porque lloras?

-Jane…enserio me estas preguntando…creí que te conocía, de verdad pensé que te conocía pero me estoy dando cuenta que eres una completa extraña para mi…que estos años que hemos estado casadas han sido una mentira y un juego para ti-Maura empezó a llorar nuevamente y se levanto del sofá.

-Maura de que estás hablando, no te entiendo…además estos años han sido los mejores de mi vida…eres el amor de mi vida.

-no seas descarada Jane!-Maura antes de decir esas palabras le dio una cachetada en el rostro a Jane.

-Maura que pasa?-se coloco su mano en la mejilla.

-eres el colmo, enserio que lo eres…-se aparto un poco de la morena-Jane quiero que te vayas de la casa…hasta aquí llego yo….

-Maura de que estás hablando? Explícame…además no me voy a ir de nuestra casa sin una explicación…ya no me amas?-la morena la interrumpió antes de que Maura siguiera.

-o sea realmente quieres una explicación?...eres la mata del descaro Jane…no quiero volver a saber absolutamente nada de ti, eres lo peor que le pudo pasar a mi vida.

-MAURA DE QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HABLANDO!

-ahora me sales con que realmente no sabes de lo que te estoy…no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas ninguna opción…-Maura se dirigió al comedor y prendió su computador para darle play al video. Jane se acerco para ver mejor los que había allí pero cuando lo vio no lo podía creer todas las palabras que tenía en mente desaparecieron- ahora me vas a decir que sigues sin saber de lo que te estoy hablando?...DIME!

\- Ma…..Maur….Maura no….no se…perdón…solo déjame explicarte…no es lo que parece

-QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE? DIME QUE NO ERES TU LA QUE ESTA EN ESA CAMA CON OTRA MUJER…SOLO DIME!-dijo Maura-dime que no eres tu…que es un montaje-estas últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro y con lagrimas desbordándose de sus ojos.

-Maur…quien te envió esto?

-enserio eso es lo único que me vas a decir?...no me vas a dar una explicación?

-Maur…solo…-fue interrumpida por Maura.

-SOLO DIME LA VERDAD! ESTA MÁS QUE CLARO QUE ERES TÚ LA QUE ESTA EN ESE VIDEO! DEJA DE BUSCAR EXCUSAS…HABLA!

-no se….Maura te lo juro que yo no me acuerdo de esa noche…lo único de lo que me acuerdo es que amanecí en una habitación que no era la mía…Maur yo te lo iba a contar todo…solo que no encontraba el momento para hacerlo, tenía miedo de perderte-la morena empezó a llorar ante la situación.

-cuando paso?-fue lo único que logro decir Maura

-fue la noche antes de que regresaras del congreso medico en el que estabas en Nueva York…esa noche salimos a celebrar que habíamos cerrado el caso del violador en el que llevábamos trabajando semanas, te acuerdas que te dije que íbamos a ir al Dirty Robber?-Maura solo asintió ante la pregunta de la morena- bueno pues todo iba bien todos estábamos bebiendo y hablando sobre diferentes cosas…-la morena suspiro profundamente-no sé en qué momento se me subieron tanto los tragos, pero no recuerdo cuando salí de bar y resulte en la cama de esa mujer…Maur te juro que no sé nada, no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Trate de decirte pero tenía tanto miedo a perderte, dime que no vamos a dejar que esto nos dañe.

-lo de la conferencia fue hace más de tres meses… tuviste miles de oportunidades para contarme o que paso…pero tuvimos que llegar hasta este punto?con quien te acostaste Jane…

-Maur creo que eso es lo menos importante ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es mirar…

-DIME!

-Maura qué importancia tiene el que sepas quién es?

-QUE ME DIGAS! ES QUE ACASO LA ESTAS PROTEGIENDO? TE ENAMORASTE DE ELLA?

-claro que no Maura! Jamás me enamoraría de otra persona que no fueras tu….tú eres el amor de mi vida, sin ti yo no tendría una razón para seguir viviendo-la voz de la morena le temblaba ante la idea de perder a su esposa.

-solo dime, creo que ya el daño está hecho…ahora solo necesito saber quién es la hija de puta con la que te acostaste!-grito Maura mientras se acercaba lentamente a la morena-dime Jane…

-fue Callie…-dijo la morena en un susurro.

-que!?...te cogiste a la nueva detective?

-MAURA! Ya te dije que no me acuerdo de anda de esa noche, solo que amanecí en su cama desnuda pero no se qué paso realmente.

-JA! Que no sabes que paso…pues mira! Esto paso-Maura puso play al video y se volvió a oír los pequeños gemidos de las dos mujeres-ESTO PASO!

-Maura….no dejes que se salga con la suya, estoy más que segura que fue ella la que te envío ese video…no dejemos que esto nos destruya, yo te amo…

-eso debiste de pensar antes de haberme ocultado lo que paso….puede que no te acuerdes de lo que paso esa noche, pero me viste la cara de idiota por más de 4 meses….me viste hablar con esa mujer Jane!y jamás dijiste nada.

-trate de decirte el día en que volviste pero… no pude tenía mucho miedo….

-solo trataste ese día! Jane…tu debiste de haber tratado de decirme cada uno de los días en que estábamos juntas…nunca debiste de haberme ocultado algo así, si hubieras hablado a tiempo tal vez lo hubiésemos solucionado juntas….ahora ya es demasiado tarde-la rubia se seco las lagrimas y empezó a caminar hacia las escoleras.

-de que estás hablando Maura?

-quiero que te vayas de la casa hoy mismo….en estos momentos no te quiero ver, ya te puedes ir con tu amante.

-Maura no…-corrió tras de ella y la agarro-no podemos permitir que esto nos destruya, amor por favor…

-no me toques de nuevo!...-Maura se soltó del agarre de la morena-creo que necesitamos un tiempo Jane, así que yo me voy al cuarto de invitados y tu puedes empacar tus cosas…solo quiero que cuando me levante de nuevo no quiero que estés aquí….vete, no me hagas más daño-la rubia subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de invitados para encerrarse a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ella.

-Maur perdóname…-dijo en un susurro la morena mientras la veía alejarse.

Jane hizo lo que le pidió Maura, cogió un par de sus trajes para el trabajo y algunas otras cosas que tal vez le servirían. Antes de Salir Jane dejo una pequeña nota por debajo de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Maur te amo…no dejemos que esto nos acabe…ya me voy-dijo la morena en la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa para después salir definitivamente de su casa.

Maura al ver la nota que dejo la morena bajo la puerta la toma y la leyó.

 _-amor sé que me equivoque al haberte ocultado lo sucedido, pero como ya te lo he dicho tenía demasiado miedo a perderte y pues al parecer lo hice….solo te quería decir que la decisión que tomes con respecto a nosotras la voy a respetar pero nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberte amado y de amarte por el resto de mi vida. Fuiste y eres el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido._

 _TE AMO, HASTA EL INFINITO Y MÁS ALLÁ_

 _Jane…_

Maura lloraba incontrolablemente con la carta de Jane entre sus brazos y en posición fetal en el piso. No sabía en qué momento su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla, aún no podía creer que su esposa le hubiese mentido de esa forma, le hubiese visto la cara de idiota.

* * *

Jane llevaba dando vueltas de su auto alrededor de 1 hora, no sabía hacía donde ir. Tenía más que claro que si llegaba a la casa de su madre esta no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le contara todo, así que la única persona que se le ocurrió fue Frankie. 15 minutos después estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de su hermano.

-Jane, que paso?

-Maura se entero de todo y me pidió que saliera de la casa….Frankie eres el único que sabe todo y que no me va a juzgar…me puedo quedar aquí por esta noche?-dijo Jane con lagrimas en su rostro

-sis, claro que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que necesites, para eso estamos los hermanos- se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a su hermana.

* * *

 _ **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, espero que les guste. Y ya saben que sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos sean buenos o malos.**_

 _ **He visto que tienen problema con ver los comentarios y la verdad no sé porque, debido a que a mi si me llegan y además cuanto estoy en la pag si me los deja ver. Entonces la verdad no sé qué es lo que está pasando intentare arreglarlo si el problema sigue, perdón la demora con la actualización del capítulo pero tenía un poco de falta de imaginación.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo ;) no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero el divorcio.**

 **Cap 4.**

Eran la 7 de la mañana cuando el despertador de Maura sonó, la rubia no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche debido a todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. La mujer apago como pudo el despertador y se levanto del suelo en donde había permanecido llorando toda la noche; sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada, mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo el timbre de su celular hizo eco en la habitación.

-Isles…-contesto-hola madre.

-hija, estas bien?

-si mama es solo que acabo de despertar…solo eso-contesto la rubia secándose una pequeña lagrima que corría por su rostro.

-cariño lo siento si te desperté, pero hace tiempo que no hablamos y quería saber cómo estabas?

-no te preocupes ya me estaba levantando…y la verdad siento que no nos hayamos podido comunicar antes, pero ya sabes que he estado un poco atareada en la morgue.

-la verdad hija no sé cómo puedes hacer ese trabajo….cuando me dijiste que querías estudiar medicina lo último que pensé era que te ibas a especializar en eso…

-Madre por favor, creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente sobre eso…no empieces, si?

-ok hija no quiero pelear contigo…además te llamaba porque en unos días vamos a Boston y pues queremos cenar contigo y con Jane…

-enserio?-Maura se coloco una de sus manos en la frente sin saber que se le iba a ocurrir para el momento en que su familia llegara a Boston.

-Maura creí que la noticia te iba a alegrar….que pasa?

-Madre claro que me alegra…es solo que estamos en un caso un poco complicado, pero obvio que me encanta que estén aquí es solo que tengo que organizar mi agenda…solo eso, solo dime el día en que papa y tu llegan a la ciudad para ir a recogerlos-Maura coloco un poco de agua en su rostro para tratar de calmarse.

-bueno hija…..-aunque Constance no se creía mucho lo que le estaba diciendo su hija-nosotros estaremos llegando para el fin de semana, le diré a Danna mi asistente que te envié toda la información….hija sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, verdad?

-mama ya te dije que no pasa nada, tranquila….te tengo que cortar, se me está haciendo tarde para irme a trabajar.

-ok hija….salúdame a Jane…..y no olvides que te amo.

-ok mama y yo también te amo- el que su madre mencionara a Jane fue como un puñal a su corazón.

* * *

Jane paso toda la noche en el sofá de su hermano tratando de pensar en cómo arreglar su matrimonio, ella tenía más que claro que no iba a perder a Maura y mucho menos por la obsesión de una loca como lo era Callie. Así que después de tanto pensar toma la decisión de investigar qué fue lo que paso realmente esa noche, por ende se levanto del sillón y se dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha; una vez arreglada para el trabajo se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontraba Frankie preparando el desayuno.

-hey Jaine como amaneciste?-pregunto el mediano de los Rizzoli mientras le daba vueltas a las tortillas.

-buenos días…-suspiro profundo-y pues amanecí como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima, es la primera vez en 5 años no duermo en mi casa o por lo menos sin Maura….no han pasado ni 24 horas sin ella y la extraño enormemente-la morena se recostó en la encimera de la cocina y coloco sus manos en su rostro.

-Jane se que por lo que estas pasando es difícil pero solo dale un poco de tiempo….Maura te va a perdonar, ella te ama inmensamente….

-Frankie si tú la hubieras visto como me miraba, pensarías totalmente diferente….sé que no la voy a tener fácil y más con lo que ella vio con ese maldito video!

-de que video hablas?

-pues la maldita de Callie le envío un video en dónde nosotras estábamos juntas y fue un desastre….cuando llegue a casa en su rostro había tanta desilusión y cuando me mostro el video vi en su mirada que algo se rompió entre nosotras y nunca va a volver….-Jane derramo algunas lagrimas ante el recuerdo.

-sis lo siento mucho….pero yo se que si luchas conseguirás que ella logre perdonarte….perdón si esta pregunta te incomoda, pero que has pensando hacer para lograr que estar de nuevo con Maura.

-lo único que se me ocurrió es que tengo que investigar lo que realmente paso esa noche….aún no me cuadra el hecho de que no me acuerde de absolutamente nada, es que ni en mis mejores borracheras he tenido lagunas mentales y sabes que mi tolerancia al alcohol es muy grande-la morena de dio un pequeño trago a su café.

-sí, no te puedo negar que cuando me contaste lo ocurrido, se me hizo raro…..pero que piensas, crees que ella le puso algo a tu bebida?

-no sé Frankie, lo único que sé es que tengo que saber la verdad y decírsela a Maura

-ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

* * *

Jane estaba en la estación junto con Nina, Korsak y Frankie buscando algún indicio sobre el caso de la pareja asesinada algunas semanas atrás y que aún era un total enigma lo que les había ocurrido.

-esto es imposible!-Jane golpeo con fuerza en uno de los escritorios-ningún asesino es tan bueno como para no dejar rastro….tiene que haber algo que nos indique que paso y el porqué el asesinato!

-Jane cálmate….sé que es frustrante que no encontremos nada, pero tenemos que tener nuestras mentes en calma para que no se nos escape nada- dijo Korsak al ver la actitud de la morena.

-si Jaine Korsak tiene razón….revisemos nuevamente las evidencias, tal vez algo se nos escapo.

-Jane tratare de revisar nuevamente los videos que tenemos de la pareja, quizás el asesino los estaba siguiendo y logramos identificarlo.

-por favor Nina encuentra algo….saben de ante mano que si no se encuentra nada el caso pasara al archivo y este crimen quedara en la impunidad-dijo la morena antes de salir de la oficina para dirigirse a los ascensores, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Jane!

-ohh noo-dijo la morena en un susurro cuando vio quien la llamaba-que quieres Callie?- pregunto cuando vio que la pelirroja se le acercaba coquetamente.

-solo quería saludarte querida-le guiño un ojo- dime querida cuando piensas dejar a tu esposa?-pregunto con una sonrisa descarada.

-Callie no seas descarada-Jane la agarro del brazo y la halo hasta la sala de descanso- tu sabes perfectamente lo que paso entre Maura y yo….tú fuiste quien le envío ese maldito video…..lo tenias todo planeado verdad?

Callie se río descaradamente ante las palabras de Jane.

-eres una maldita perra!-se acerco a la pelirroja y la arrincono contra la mesa de la sala-desde un principio lo tenias todo muy bien planeado, no es así?...DIME HIJA DE PUTA!-dijo Jane un poco más alto.

-haber mi amor….-dijo Callie acercándose un poco más a la morena quedando a tan solo unos pocos milímetros de los labios de Jane-te dije que si tu no dejabas a la insípida de Maura, yo lo iba a hacer por ti….sabes perfectamente que eres mía, simplemente apresure lo que tú estabas demorando-la pelirroja cerro la distancia que había entre ellas y beso los labios de la morocha.

Cuando los labios de ambas mujeres se juntaron la puerta de la sala de descanso se abrió…

* * *

Por el pasillo se escucharon el toque de unos tacones que para todos eran más que reconocidos, todos los que levantaron la vista vieron a Maura entrar a la oficina.

-hola Maura, como vas?-pregunto Frankie

-bien Frankie un poco atareada….-los ojos de Maura no puedo evitar pasearse por el escritorio de la morena que en ese momento se encontraba vacío.

\- ella salió un momento….creo que está en la sala de descanso, ya sabes a despejar su mente del caso-dijo Frankie al notar la mirada de la rubia en el lugar de trabajo de su hermana.

-yo vine aquí para entregarles los resultados de las últimas pruebas que se les realizaron a la pareja que encontramos hace unas semanas-le regalo una sonrisa y le entrego los papeles.

-ohh, claro y hay algo nuevo que se nos escapo la primera vez?-Frankie empezó a revisar los documentos que le había entregado hace unos segundos su cuñada

-lo siento, pero no hay nada nuevo a los cuerpos no les inyectaron ninguna sustancia que nos dé una sospecha….voy a estar en la morgue terminando el informe, me avisas si necesitan cualquier otra cosa-Maura se volteo y salió en dirección al pasillo.

Cuando la rubia iba en dirección a los ascensores creyó que era buena idea hablar de una vez con Jane sobre la visita de sus padres y ponerse de acuerdo en la excusa que les iban a decir sobre la ausencia de esta en la casa y en las cenas. Cuando Maura se acerco y abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso lo último que se quería encontrar era ver a Jane en brazos de otra.

-perdón no quería interrumpir…-dijo la rubia cuando salió de su asombro.

-qué?-Jane como pudo se separo de Callie y trato de explicar la situación-Maura no es lo que piensas, te juro que….

-cállate Jane…no jures en vano no hace 24 horas que te fuiste de la casa y ya tienes el descaro de andarte besando con tu puta amante!-cuando Maura intento salir de la sala Jane la alcanzo a sujetar.

-Maura por favor déjame que te explique! Esto no es lo que parece…

-nunca creí que fueras tan descarada en la vida!-la interrumpió dándole una cachetada en su rostro-sabes no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida Jane.

-amor déjala…..total ya estamos libres para vivir nuestro amor-dijo Callie mientras abrazaba a Jane por la cintura y con su otra mano acaricio el rostro de la morena.

-sabes Callie….eres una maldita perra, pero lo único que agradezco es que me hayas quietado de encima a esta maldita mentirosa…..te la regalo con todo y moño-Maura se seco una lagrima rápidamente.

-Maura que te pasa!yo no soy una cosa a la que tu puedes estar regalando…..además de que está loca y yo no tenemos nada!-dijo Jane mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja.

-Jane ya no me importan tus explicaciones…..-Maura respiro profundamente- quiero el divorcio, no quiero estar casada contigo un minuto más….en unos días te pondré en contacto con mi abogado-Maura salió del lugar como un disparo sin importarle que casi toda la comisaria estaba viendo todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Maura!-la morena salió corriendo detrás de la rubia pero antes de que la lograra alcanzar alguien la agarro fuertemente del brazo.

-Jane deja que se vaya….deja que se calme- dijo Frankie con una mirada triste ante la situación por la que estaba pasando su hermana.

-Frankie no la escuchaste?! Ella quiere el divorcio!-Jane se paso las manos por el rostro y el cabello.

-lo sé….pero tienes que dejar que ella se calme y que tu también lo hagas.

-Rizzoli! A mi oficina ahora!-grito el teniente Grisson.

-maldición!

* * *

 _ **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Sé que han estado impacientes por una nueva actualización.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, saben que me animan mucho y si quieren me pueden sugerir un par de ideas para el siguiente capítulo ;)**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir esta historia!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**El llanto de un corazón roto.**

 **Cap 5.**

 **POV MAURA.**

Alcance a llegar al ascensor sin derrumbarme...sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo desgarrándose lentamente, el ver a Jane, mi Jane besándose con otra persona me dolió hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salí corriendo directamente a encerrarme en mi oficina, no podía permitir que me vieran de esta forma yo era su jefe y tenía que dejar mis asuntos personales fuera de la morgue; así que me senté en mi silla y empecé a llorar como una niña chiquita, un golpe en la puerta me saco de mi infierno, así que me seque las lagrimas tratando de retocar un poco mi maquillaje para que no se notara mi estado de ánimo.

-adelante-indique

-perdón doctora Isles…pero quería informarle que los familiares de la pareja que fue asesinada hace unas semanas vinieron por ellos y necesito de su firma para autorizar su salida-dijo Susy.

-claro Susy, dame los papeles por favor-suspire tratando de tener bajo control mis sentimientos, lo último que quería era que mi mano derecha se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-mire doctora-susy me paso la carpeta para que yo pudiera firmarla- doctora que pena por la intromisión, pero se encuentra bien…últimamente la he notado un poco triste….

-mira Susy ya firme todo lo que necesitas…. Y con respecto a tu pregunta yo me encuentro muy bien- le regale una de mis sonrisas más hipócritas.

-si usted los dice, con su permiso- Susy salió de mi oficina pero supe desde el primer instante que no me creyó nada de lo que le dije.

Maura te estás volviendo loca!-dije entre mis dientes tratando de reprenderme- como es posible dejes que una persona altere toda tu vida….no te voy a dar ese gusta Jane Rizzoli de destruirme, nunca más…

* * *

Entre en mi casa y una nube de recuerdos me invadió, cada lugar, cada rincón de esta casa estaba lleno de algún recuerdo de Jane y sus boberías, de las noches llenas de pasión que pasamos durante nuestra época de recién casadas…..aunque viéndolo bien durante estos 5 años siempre estuvimos en esa época, no puedo negar que fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida fui tan feliz al lado de Jane desde el momento en que me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, no comprendo en qué momento todo se fue a la basura….en que maldito momento!

Fui a mi habitación la que compartía con Jane en el momento en que puse un pie allí me derrumbe, empecé a llorar como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Definitivamente cuando los grandes poetas y escritores hablan que el sufrir de amor es una de las peores cosas que puede pasar una persona en muy cierto, en estos momentos siento como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón pedazo a pedazo, siento que mi respiración me hace falta…es como si mi vida no fuera la misma después de ella, de la que decía que me amaba y que jamás me engañaría. Camino en dirección al armario y veo algunas de sus prendas y no puedo evitar tomar una y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, mientras hago esa operación caigo en mis rodillas en el piso y empiezo a oler la prenda que tengo entre mis brazos; su fragancia me lleva al mejor de los sitios sus brazos abrazándome, acariciándome, tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo que solo ella sabe dónde y cómo tocar. Cuando vuelvo en si arrojo su chaqueta al piso y me levanto.

-Maura no te puedes dejar morir por esto…-me digo a mi misma para darme animar y tratar de sacarme de la depresión en la que estoy desde lo que ocurrió con Jane.

Empiezo a arrancar cada prenda de Jane del armario y la tiro al piso, cuando acabo cojo unas tijeras que están en mi mesa junto a mi cama y comienzo a rasgar su ropa y volverla pedazos, mientras hago esta operación siento que mi rabia aumenta cada vez más y más.

-ahora quien es la estúpida!-no puedo evitar derramar lagrimas mientras rompo su ropa-te odio!JANE RIZZOLI….odio el momento en que permití que tú fueras mucho más importante que yo!-caí nuevamente al piso mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, deje las tijeras en el suelo y me lleva las manos a mi rostro para tratar consolarme- porque…..porque Jane….creí que nuestro amor era mucho más fuerte….PORQUE!

Cuando creí ya me había calmado y que ya toda mi rabia estaba fuera me levante del suelo y camine hacia la cama, pero, al parecer no fue así apenas puse mis ojos en la cama otra ola de recuerdos invadió mi mente y no pude evitar esta vez descargar mi rabia en contra de la cama, nuestra cama, la cual fue testigo de tantas noches de pasión, de amor y de desilusiones que compartimos juntas. Cuando ya no había más que tirar al suelo me senté en ella pero fue mucho peor ya que lo hice del lado de ella de la mujer que me había rota mi corazón de la peor forma posible así que agarre entre mis manos la foto de Jane tenia de nosotras del viaje que hicimos en nuestra luna de miel a París, estábamos frente a la torre Eiffel yo quería que fuéramos cenar allí pero Jane se empeño en que nos tomáramos una foto en forma de selfie….es tan irónico en ese momento creí que era la mujer más feliz del mundo porque había encontrado al amor de mi vida, a mi media naranja…que después de haber besado tantos "sapos" por fin había encontrado a mi príncipe con gran armadura o más bien mi princesa pero creo que me equivoque; así que en otro de mis tantos momentos de ira arroje el marco en donde se encontraba la fotografía hacia la pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos, como lo estaba mi corazón en ese momento.

Una hora más tarde y con mi cuarto totalmente destruido lo único que pude hacer fue bajar a la sala y ahogar mis penas en alcohol. Cuando llevaba botella y media de whisky y media sala destrozada alguien toca a la puerta, lo que me extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie y la verdad si había escuchado sonar el timbre del teléfono pero en mi momento de rabia no quería hablar con nadie y mucho menos con la responsable de toda esta ira y dolor. Por ende no voy a atender a la puerta sea quien sea…no me importa si el mundo se está acabando en este momento solo quiero olvidarme de todo lo que estoy pasando.

-Maura que paso aquí?- pregunto la persona la persona que jamás pensé que estaría allí

-Regina?-dije yo tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando, pensé que debido al alcohol que tenía en mi organismo me estaba haciendo alucinar.

-claro que soy yo! Pero dime que paso aquí, donde esta Jane?

-ni me hables de esa traidora- dije yo tratando de ponerme en pie sin ningún éxito.

-Maura Dorothea Isles, que carajos está pasando? Jamás en mi vida te he visto en ese estado! La borracha e inconsciente de la familia soy yo!- Regina se acerco para ayudarme a levantar

-antes dime qué haces aquí? –dije yo cuando Regina logro sentarme en el comedor ya que estaba muy ebria como para sostenerme y caminar por mí misma.

-vine porque mi tía Constance, o sea TÚ mamá me llamo y me dijo que estaba un poco preocupada por ti ya que en la última conversación que tuvo contigo te noto un poco rara y pues yo cogí el primer vuelo que encontré desde Londres y eme aquí….ahora tu, dime que terremoto paso aquí! Tu casa está hecha un desastre y ni se diga de ti, al parecer mi tía tenía toda la razón-me dijo Regina mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí.

-Jane Rizzoli…-volví a derramar algunas lagrimas con solo mencionar su nombre-eso paso-tape mi rostro para evitar que Regina me viera así.

-Maur no te entiendo….que pasa pollo?-así me decía Regina desde que éramos pequeñas, siempre se jacto por ser mayor que yo por unos días. Ella y yo somos primas y desde los 9 años vivimos juntas ya que Reggi como le digo yo quedo huérfana debido a un accidente que tuvo ella y su familia dejándola totalmente sola, así que mis padres decidieron acogerla y posteriormente adoptarla.

-Reggi-me ataque nuevamente a llorar-Jane me engaño…se acostó con otra persona-dije entre sollozos.

-Como?-dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a mí para abrazarme.

-si… me engaño con todas sus letras-dije un poco más calmada entre los brazos de mi prima o más bien mi hermana.

-pollo lo siento mucho…nunca creí que Jane fuera capaz de hacer tal atrocidad-Reggi dejo un beso en mi cabeza, para luego agarrar con sus manos y rostro y hacer que la mirara- Maur no tienes porque dejarte acabar, sé que es duro pero tienes que demostrarle a ella, al mundo y a ti misma que eres capaz de salir de esta situación….y creo que lo más importante ver si dentro de ti hay alguna posibilidad de perdonarla.

-te enloqueciste?-me levante bruscamente provocando que mi mareo aumentara- oh Dios!-dije al ver que todo me daba vueltas.

-cariño ven siéntate aun estas muy alcoholizada como para hacer algún movimiento sin terminar en el piso.

-como me puedes decir que puedo perdonarla?-pregunta una vez estaba en mi silla.

-lo único que te estoy diciendo es que no pienses con la cabeza caliente…eso es lo que te digo, espera un tiempo antes de ir con un abogado-Regina cogió una de mis manos y comenzó a acariciarla- mi consejo es que tomes una vacaciones, pienses y pongas en una balanza todo lo malo y lo bueno que has vivido con tu esposa-mi hermana me acaricio es rostro con cariño-sé que soy la menos indicada en decirte esto, pero por todo lo que he vivido en mi vida te dio este consejo…he tenido una vida muy loca y llena de altibajos, viste como me destruyo la muerte de James, pero después de pensar y pensar y analizar sigo aquí-Reggi levanto sus manos y se señalo- dándole dolores de cabeza a mi tíos y a ti- me pico un ojo para después abrazarme- por eso te dijo que dejes pasar un tiempo y ya después tomas una decisión que yo te apoyo en lo que decidas- me regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-gracias no sabría que hacer son ti, eres la mejor-me abrace a ella y derrame un poco de lagrimas más pero esta vez no sentía esa desesperación de antes.

-ahora vamos para que te des una ducha y duermas para que se te pase un poco la borrachera-Regina me ayudo a levantar y a subir la escaleras cuando ya estábamos llegado a mi habitación.

-es mejor que vayamos al cuarto de invitados…el terremoto también paso por mi habitación-dije un poco apena por el estado en que me encontraba.

-ok, anda…..Dios mujer no pensé que fueras tan pesada!-dijo Regina mientras prácticamente me arrastraba por el pasillo.

Una vez que tome un largo baño y se me bajo la embriaguez en la que me encontraba salí hacia la habitación y encontré una sudadera sobre la cama.

-creo que antes de que te acuestes debes tomar un poco de café…-dijo Regina mientras entraba con una vaso de café bien cargado y caliente.

-gracias Reggi….por todo esto-tome la taza que me ofrecía y la deposite en la mesilla junto a la cama y empecé a ponerme la ropa que tenía enfrente.

-vi tu habitación, está hecha un desastre…si quieres arreglo mientras descansas un rato.

-nooo…esto lo tengo que hacer yo, si me quieres ayudar regálame mucha agua y una pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-mientras organizas tu habitación yo arreglo la sala y así acabamos más rápido y nos podemos ir a descansar…

Mientras Regina bajo para ayudarme con el desastre que era mi sala yo entre a mi habitación y por desgracia los malditos recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, llegaban como una película que no tenia fin. Así me mientras derramaba lagrimas silenciosas me senté en la cama y empecé a desocupar la mesilla de Jane; cuando llegaba unos 10 minutos en ello encontré unos documentos que me hicieron esta vez desgarrarme en llanto mientras los leía una y otra vez. Así que después de estar leyéndolos una y otra vez tome una decisión que me cambiaria la vida para siempre. Llame al capitán Grisson y le pedí una reunión a primera hora, la cual me concedió.

* * *

Después de otra noche de nada de sueño llegue a las 7:00 am a la estación en donde creía era mi segundo hogar, así que entre y llegue rápidamente a la oficina del capitán Grisson y entre cuando él me dio el permiso.

-doctora cuénteme a que debo el honor de su visita.

-capitán se que lo que paso ayer en la comisaria no debió de pasar, por tal motivo te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento.

-doctora acepto sus disculpas, pero es entendible su reacción…la detective Rizzoli me explico el porqué de su reacción y ya tome acciones para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-como que acciones, a que se refiere?-pregunte un poco intrigada por lo dicho del capitán.

-la detective Callie fue trasladado a otra comisaria, es aquí mismo en Boston pero por lo menos ya no tendrán que verla todos los días.

-con respecto a eso capitán….-respire hondo sabía que esta decisión no iba a ser tomada muy bien por nadie-quiero pedirle un permiso para ausentarme por un tiempo….

-Maura estás segura de esto?-el rostro del capitán se había vuelto más serio de lo que normalmente era.

-Gil….necesito esto, necesito un tiempo lejos de todo esto para poder pensar….necesito estar lejos de Jane-el capitán y yo nos conocíamos desde muchos años atrás por tal motivo en algunas ocasiones nos tuteábamos.

-Maura sabes que estamos en medio de un caso muy difícil y necesitamos a los mejores en esto….al parecer se encontraron casos muy parecidos en otros estados, sabes perfectamente que eres la mejor en tu área….

-Gil por favor lo necesito, además de que mi reemplazo es muy competente….y cualquier cosa Susy se puede comunicar conmigo y le ayudo sin ningún problema.

-o sea que tu ausencia será por tiempo indefinido…Jane lo sabe?

-sí y no quiero que se entere Jane, porque estoy completamente segura que impedirá que me marche y lo necesito muy urgente.

-bueno Maura veo que ya tomaste una decisión y que tienes todo arreglado….-el capitán suspiro profundo-así que no me queda otra cosa más que hacer que concederte el permiso, espero que no tardes en volver…te necesitamos.

-gracias Gil eres el mejor, y ya tengo todo totalmente arreglado mi reemplazo ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer y Susy le dará el instructivo- después de despedirnos salí de la oficina del capitán rogando a Dios con no encontrarme con Jane.

-pollo estás segura de esto?

-Reggi si no lo estuviera no lo haría necesito alejarme por un tiempo de todo esto, por favor no me juzgues.

-hey!-Regina me abrazo-jamás te juzgaría decidas lo que decidas yo te seguiré al fin del mundo…acuerdate del pacto que hicimos cuando mis padres fallecieron, siempre juntas pase lo que pase-Regina me mostro su tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda en forma de pluma-esto siempre me recuerda que tengo un motivo por el cual luchar y ser mejor persona cada día-me regalo una sonrisa tierna.

-gracias- dije yo mostrándole el mismo tatuaje un poco más pequeño en mi muñeca izquierda.

Ambas nos abrazamos por un rato para luego marcharnos a nuestro próximo destino o más bien para mi nueva aventura.

* * *

 _ **Holaaaaaaa, perdón mi ausencia pero quería ver que tan pegada estaba la historia. Aquí le dejo otro capítulo de una manera distinta, espero, de verdad espero que les guste porque así podre dar a conocer un poco más a los personajes.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios y pues si tiene alguna idea para la continuación de esta historia solo díganmela!**_

 _ **DISFRITENLO! COMENTEN!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes muerta que perderte.**

 **CAP 6**

Jane abrió los ojos y desconoció el lugar en donde estaba así que se levantó precipitadamente se vio y noto que estaba aún con su ropa, después de unos minutos de revisar la habitación se dio cuenta que estaba en el apartamento de su hermano o más bien el apartamento que antes era suyo y que al casarse con su rubia de ojos avellana se lo cedió a su hermano del medio. Puso sus pies en el frío suelo, colocó sus manos en su rostro y trató de sacar los malos recuerdos de los últimos días.

-Janie!-Gritó Frankie desde la cocina- el desayuno está listo!

-voy!-Jane se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse rápidamente.

Después de uno minutos la morena salió dormitorio totalmente arreglado y lista para empezar otro duro día.

-pudiste dormir?-preguntó el mediano de los Rizzoli mientras le entregaba con huevos y tocino y al lado colocaba su café.

-no...la extraño demasiado, estoy tan acostumbrada a su olor, a su calor... A todo de ella, tengo que hacer algo Frankie no la puedo perder...-respiró profundamente- ella es mi vida entera...sin ella no soy nada.

-sis...yo no soy un experto en el amor pero créeme que si ustedes están destinadas a estar juntas lo estarán pase lo que pase, ella te perdonará tu error.

-Frankie yo sé que no la engañe, yo lo sé! Desde que me di cuenta que amaba a Maura nunca a habido otra persona que no sea ella en mi mente...en estos momentos siento que no puedo respirar...-Jane no pudo terminar la oración cuando su teléfono sonó- Rizzoli!- contestó- en 10 minutos estoy allá...-colgó y miro a su hermano- hay otra muerte, tenemos que irnos.

Tal y como lo había dicho la morena en 10 minutos ella y Frankie estuvieron en la escena del crimen, cuando Jane se bajó del auto y se acercó a Korsak para preguntarle sobre el caso se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

-Korsak donde está Maura?...-preguntó la morena

-Jane no lo sé...-el detective más viejo volteo a mirar a la nueva doctora que estaba procesando los cuerpos- lo único que me han dicho es que la doctora Isles pidió un permiso.

-QUE!-gritó la morena

-Jane cálmate- Korsak la agarro del brazo y la apartó de la escena y de los demás detectives- lo único que me dijo el capitán Grissom es que iba a venir un nuevo médico forense a procesar la escena porque la jefe de médicos forenses la doctora Maura Isles había pedido un permiso por tiempo indefinido.

-Korsak esto es una broma, verdad?- la morena se pasó las manos por el cabello- Maura no se pudo haber ido así como así, tiene que haber una explicación!

-quizás la haya pero solo la sabe ella y el capitán...ahora hagamos nuestro trabajo aquí y después buscas explicaciones, ok?

-...-la morena no dijo ni una sola palabra ya que se estaba dando cuenta de que entre más tiempo pasara sin saber lo que realmente había sucedido esa noche iba perdiendo a su esposa día a día.

-Jane un caso nos espera, vamos...

-dame unos minutos...- la morena se apartó un poco de todo el mundo y decidió llamar a Maura-vamos Maur - primer timbre- contesta!- dijo entre dientes al segundo timbre- por favor cariño...-salió buzón- "hola...soy la doctora Maura Isles en este momento no puedo atenderte si es urgente deja el mensaje y si no llama más tarde" maldita sea!- dijo la morena.

-Jane!- le gritó Korsak- te necesitamos!-Jane guardó su teléfono y se acercó a su equipo

-que paso?

-creo que esto no te va a gustar Janie...

-Frankie cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así! Ya no soy una niña- dijo la morena entre dientes

-lo siento...pero lo que tenemos que decirte en muy importante

-que es tan importante que no puede esperar a la comisaría?

-Jane- intervino Korsak- según lo estipulado por la forense este caso tiene muchas por no decir que todas las similitudes con nuestro caso no resuelto.

-que!?

-Si Jane, la mujer fue brutalmente asesinada con un bate de béisbol y el hombre fue degollado...este caso ya se volvió serial, tenemos tres parejas en la morgue y ninguna nos ha dado una pista para poder atrapar al asesino

-maldita sea!Procesen todo tenemos que encontrar a ese maldito...nadie es tan perfecto, en algún momento se tendrá que equivocar solo tenemos que ser más inteligentes que el

* * *

-quién era?-preguntó Regina

-nadie-dijo secamente la rubia, mientras iba bloqueando el número de Jane.

-pollo si no fuera nadie no estarías así...anda dime quién era, o quieres que adivine!

-...-Maura no soltaba ni una sola palabra

-ok, tú lo has pedido, vamos a ver...-la peli castaña de ojos azules empezó hacer amague de estar pensando- ya se! JA...y termina en NE, me equivoco?

-porque lo quieres saber todo!

-Maura porque somos familia tú y mis tíos son lo único que me queda

-perdón...-suspiro-pero no quiero que hablar de ella ya estoy sufriendo demasiado y creo que ya mis lagrimales se secaron aunque sé que es anatómicamente imposible, a menos de que tengo una patología que estoy más je segura de que no es así ya que con la cantidad d lágrimas que he derramado desde que se la verdad estoy segura de que no tengo...-fue interrumpida por la oji azul

-PARA! No necesito una Wikipedía...relájate un poco

-...-la rubia no decía nada

-mira Maura tú sabes que cuando yo tengo que decirte algo lo digo sin pelos en la lengua...-Regina suspiro- la verdad es que a mí me parece una estupidez y una cobardía el que te hayas ido de la forma en que lo hiciste...yo de ti me hubiera quedado y hubiese luchado por mi matrimonio, no sabes lo que yo daría por tener el matrimonio que tenias...-fue interrumpida por la rubia

-CÁLLATE! Si tanto quieres a Jane pues te la regalo!

-tú sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad, por eso te pones como te pones...pollo piensa muy bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión definitiva-Regina paro enfrente de un gran edificio-si quieres te espero aquí

-no quiero ir solo...sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que estoy por hacer pero acompáñeme por favor...-la rubia miro a la castaña con ojos de súplica

-ok...pero prométeme que pensarás mucho antes de tomar una decisión, prométemelo Maura- la oji azul le extendió el meñique para poder cerrar la promesa-te estoy esperando-le levantó una ceja

-está bien te lo prometo-la rubia extendió su meñique y lo entrelazo con el de su prima-prometo que antes de tomar una decisión lo pensare mucho

-entonces vamos!

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas y Jane no había logrado comunicarse con Maura y tampoco había obtenido ninguna noticia que le indicara que estaba bien, además el caso no está ayudando en nada a su estado de humor; seguían estancados, no habían logrado obtener ninguna pista nueva y para rematar Callie no dejaba de hostigarla

-Nina!-gritó Jane haciendo que la morena se sobresaltara

-dime Jane

-necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo la morena acercándose -esto es un favor persona, nadie, escúchame bien, nadie se puede enterar de que me ayudaste en esto

-claro que si Jane solo dime en que te puedo ayudar

-ok, necesites que localices el celular de Maura, necesito saber en dónde de esta...y no preguntes el porqué...-Jane se quedó mirando duramente a la morena

-no te preocupes entre menos sepa mejor para mí...-la morena se puso a buscar en su computadora

-mantenme informada, en estos momentos eso es tu prioridad

-lo haré

Pasaron algunas horas en las que el humor de Jane estaba cada vez peor, el hecho de no saber nada de su esposa por días la estaba volviendo loca y lo empeoraba el no haber podido llegar a nada en el caso de las parejas

-Jane!-dijo Frankie mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana

-qué?-dijo Jane después de haberse sobresaltado

-creo que tenemos algo...pero no te va a gustar

-debiste empezar por ahí!-la morena se levantó y se dirigió a la sala en donde tenían todas las fotos y evidencias de los casos.

-Jane espera!-dijo Frankie al aire

Una vez que la morena entro se encontró con el detective Korsak y el capitán Grissom un poco alterados.

-que tenemos?-preguntó Jane sin darle mayor importancia al comportamiento de hombres que tenía enfrente

-Jane no sé si Frankie te mencionó algo...-dijo el capitán

-sí, me dijo que habían encontrado algo, por eso pregunto que tenemos...-dijo como si fuera obvio

-Jane antes que todo...-Korsak tomó una respiración profunda- tienes que tomarte esto con calma y también queremos saber si tienes algún indicio de donde se encuentra la doctora Isles porque...

-Korsak habla de una maldita vez!-hablo un poco fuerte la morena- y que carajos tiene que ver si se el paradero de mi mujer? Eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mi!

-al ver que el caso estaba estancado decidimos que revisar nuevamente las evidencia para saber si algo se nos había escapado...-dijo el detective más viejo

-eso ya me lo imaginaba, pero aún no sé qué carajos tiene que ver el paradero de Maura con lo que han descubierto-Jane estaba empezando a desesperarse ante el misterio de sus compañeros

-Janie, perdón Jane-se corrigió Frankie ante la mirada asesina de su hermana-en los vídeos descubrimos que la mujer con la que los hombres engañaron a sus esposas es la misma...mira tiene un lunar en la cadera con una forma parecida a la de una luna y en los tres vídeos siempre sale ese lunar aunque la mujer crea que cambiando de forma y color de cabello nos puede distraer.

-como se nos pudo escapar eso?-preguntó la morena acercándose a la pantalla en donde si estaban mostrando los tres vídeos

-no sé, pero lo esto es solo el principio...

-que más encontraron?

-Jane, cuando nos pusimos a mirar con mayor detenimiento las fotos...-Korsak se rasco la nuca y respiro profundo- nos dimos cuenta que en un rincón de la foto hay unas letras minúsculas...que...Dios!...que dicen el nombre de Maura y en otras dice Isles...

-qué? Me están jodiendo, verdad? Si es así no es para nada gracioso-Jane se iba alterando poco a poco

-detective si no nos cree la invitamos a que usted lo corrobore por usted misma-dijo el capitán

Jane no se hizo esperar y tomo una lupa y empezó a observar las fotos con más detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que le estaban diciendo era cierto

-que mierda es esto?-boto la lupa al suelo cuando descubrió el nombre de su esposa es esas fotos para después salir corriendo-Nina!-gritó desde que salió de la habitación-ya localizaste a Maura?

-s...si Jane-dijo un poco temerosa la joven

-donde carajos está?

-se encuentra en New York, específicamente en los Hamptons

-Claro que estúpidamente soy!-dijo Jane-la familia de Maura tiene propiedades en New York y en los Hamptons...-la morena salió precipitadamente de la sala de computo

-Jane espera!-gritó Frankie haciendo que está se detuviera en seco

-que quieres Frankie? Necesito ubicar a mi esposa cuanto antes

-es que nos acaba de llegar algo más y la verdad es muy necesario que lo veas

* * *

 **4 días antes...**

Maura caminaba por la playa mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses y más que todo en los últimos días, además de todo lo que le decían los demás sobre las decisiones que estaba tomando con su matrimonio. Estaba hechando tanto de menos a Jane, no sólo a su esposa sino a su mejor amiga el poder contarle todo y poder recibir su consejo, pero por desgracia eso estaba muy lejos de llegar cada vez que pensaba en desbloquear y llamar a la morena le llegaban esas imágenes de Jane besándose con la pelirroja e inmediatamente se le borraba cualquier intención.

-MAURA!-una voz de un hombre la saco de sus pensamientos-MAURA!-cada vez se oía más cerca lo que hizo voltear a la rubia en dirección de esta.

-Jack?-dijo casi en un susurro

-Maura! Hey soy yo Jack...-el hombre se acercaba cada vez más-que haces aquí?-preguntó estando a unos centímetros de distancia de la rubia

-Jack, que haces aquí? Wow...eres la última persona a la que pensé encontrarme aquí-Maura se abalanzó y lo abrazo

-créeme yo también pero me encanto verte...estás más hermosa que nunca, al parecer Jane tiene mucha suerte de tenerte y yo fui un estúpido por haberte dejado ir-dejó de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos-que pasa? Te veo algo triste?-Maura le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

-han pasado muchas cosas...-suspiro profundo-es una muy pero muy larga historia

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-bueno sentémonos-Maura le hizo la seña para que se sentarán en la arena-por lo primero que hay que comenzar es que Jane y yo nos separamos...me engaño

-como?

-si en una noche de copas una noche loca...por eso es que estoy aquí-dijo Maura derramando algunas lágrimas ante el recuerdo

-no me lo puedo creer?-Jack no podía salir de su asombro

-pues ahí lo tienes, a veces el amor no es tan fuerte como para vencer la calentura

-Maura sé qué tal vez lo que te diga no te agrade...-suspiro-pero en el tiempo en que nosotros estuvimos juntos creo que aprendí a conocer a Jane y sé que ella jamás actuaría por calentura y muchos menos sin pensar, cabe resalta que siempre hubo esa conexión entre ustedes que yo jamás pude tener contigo. Creo que deberías de darle la oportunidad de explicarse, tal vez una terapia de pareja les ayude...solo piénsalo

Maura se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Jack, no sabía si tenía razón pero su amor por Jane era más grande que cualquier cosa.

* * *

Jane entró nuevamente a la sala de cómputo para saber qué era eso tan importante que su hermano quería que viera

-qué pasa? Creo que ya me han dicho todo, tengo que ir a buscar a mi mujer antes de que le pase algo

-Jane créeme que si no fuera tan importante no te hubiésemos llamado, además ya puse a Nina para que te consiga los boletos para que puedas viajar a New York cuanto antes...Maura no puede estar sola-dijo el capitán Grissom

-ya me están asustando-Jane empezó a hacerse masajes en las cicatrices que tenía en las manos

-escucha esto-dijo Frankie mientras le daba play a la grabación

"Hola detective Jane pensé que era mucho más sagaz...jajaja...pero veo que no ya voy tres asesinatos y aún sigo siendo un pajarito libre...sabes me encantaría poder grabar y enviar un vídeo en el momento en que tenga a la perra de tu esposa y la torture de todas las mareas posibles...jajajaja...solo te digo que a pesar de tus intentos de tenerla a salvo no van a funcionar, siempre estoy un paso delante de ti...jajajaja"- la voz distorsionada se corto dando así fin a la grabación y Jane estaba a punto de un colapso.

-necesito que identifiquen la voz...necesito saber quién es este maniático! Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos al hijo de puta! No sabes con quién te metiste...-Jane salió como alma que lleva el diablo-Nina!Ya tienes los boletos!

-si ya los tengo-Nina salió de su oficina para encontrarse con la morena-sales en dos horas así que solo tienes tiempo de ir a recoger algunas cosas y salir para el aeropuerto.

-gracias Nina...-Jane se detuvo un momento-lo siento por mi comportamiento pero Maura es lo más importante que tengo...

-tranquila Jane, yo te entiendo ve por tu esposa

La morena salió corriendo de la estación para su casa a empacar un poco de ropa para salir lo más rápido hacia New York.

* * *

Jane tardó en llegar a New York como una hora entre el papeleo y la espera de las maletas y el alquiler del carro para dirigirse hacia los Hamptons, prácticamente eran las tres de la tarde cuando salió del aeropuerto al encuentro con su esposa, estaba realmente nerviosa por no saber cómo la iba a recibir la rubia; sabía que estaba muy enfadada con ella pero necesitaba recuperarla a como diera lugar. Hora y media después la morena estaba llegando a la lujosa mansión que tenía la familia de su esposa en los Hamptons, aparcó de auto y se dispuso a bajar de él cuando ya estaba a punto de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una peli castaña a punto de salir de fiesta.

-Jane?- dijo un poco sorprendida ante la presencia de la morena

-hola Regina, debí de suponerme que Maura estaba contigo...puedo pasar?-preguntó Jane

-si claro, qué modales los míos- Regina se hizo a un lado y le indicó con la mano para que pasara

-Maura está en casa?-dijo un poco nerviosa

-no ella salió...y creo que se demora pero si quieres la puedes esperar en la sala yo tengo que salir...

-con quién está Maura?-Jane sabía que Regina le ocultaba algo

-Jane creo que es mejor que esperes a que ella llegue, no hay necesidad de...

-Regina dime dónde carajos está mi esposa!-Jane interrumpió

-Dios! Porque siempre me meto en estas vacas locas?-la peli castaña se pasó las manos por el cabello un poco nerviosa-Jane si quieres la llamo pero es mejor que hablen aquí

-Regina no me hagas sacarte la información a la fuerza...sé que cometí un error al ocultarle lo que pasó con esa loca, pero yo estoy completamente segura de que jamás le fui infiel...ayúdame a recuperar a mi esposa, sin ella literalmente estaría muerta en vida, esta creo que va a ser la única vez que me veas rogándote-la morena puso sus manos en suplica realmente estaba desesperada

-sé que con esto Maura va a dejar de hablarme por un tiempo pero sé que la separación le está doliendo más que tú mentira y la para serte sincera yo también creo en tu inocencia-Regina le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

Después de que Regina le diera las indicaciones de cómo llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba la rubia Jane se fue directo a buscar a su amor, se había propuesto a recuperarla como sea. Una vez que llego al lujoso restaurante entro y hablo con el anfitrión inventándole que alguien de la familia había enfermado y que Maura no le contestaba y que la necesitaban urgente, así que después de mucha insistencia el anfitrión del restaurante le indicó de la doctora Maura Isles se encontraba en los privados del restaurante que se encontraban cerca a la playa, la morena camino hacia los privados tratando de controlar sus nervios; tenía tanto miedo de la reacción de su esposa que ya ni los masajes en sus manos lograban calmarla, cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros del lugar en donde se encontraba Maura logró ver que se encontraba con un hombre y que reían y hablaban muy cerca Jane se fue acercando hasta que pudo distinguir al acompañante de su esposa

-que carajos? Te voy a matar maldito!-la morena empezó a caminar rápidamente

 **Mientras tanto en la mesa...**

-Maura ahora si hablando enserio...sé que este tema es un poco delicado y que el propósito de esta cena fue que te distrajeras un poco pero...-suspiro profundo-yo creo en la inocencia de Jane-al ver la cara de confusión de Maura prosiguió- cuando tú y yo éramos pareja mientras esperaba a que tú salieras de un caso de dejar algún papeleo listo ella y yo íbamos al dirty robber y nos tomábamos algunas cervezas y en ese momento me pude dar cuenta que Jane tiene una resistencia impresionante al alcohol

-Jack-Maura metió un mechón de cabello tras su oreja-esto no te incumbe, además Jane me decepciono y creo que eso no se puede reparar, al día siguiente de nuestra separación la encontré besándose con la zorra esa en la comisaría! Como me explicas eso!-la rubia se está alterando

-Maura como hombre te digo que tengo algo de experiencia con las mujeres y sé que algunas están locas, no aceptan un no por respuesta...y cuando te digo que Jane no te engaño es porque el tiempo que estuvimos juntos la aprendí a conocer y por más alcohol que haya bebido no lo haría ni con una pistola en la cabeza, se cuando alguien está perdidamente enamorado, Jane te ama locamente-Jack le regalo una pequeña sonrisa-como ella te miraba la última vez que las vi, me indicó que son la una para la otra y que con ella jamás, jamás te sentirás sola y tendrás una familia con ella...Maur no botes eso a la basura.

-Dios!Porque todo el mundo me dice que ella es inocente? Porque no piensan en mi?

-Maur porque pensamos en ti sabemos que ella jamás te haría daño, y sé que en el fondo tú también lo sabes...te conozco Maura la amas cada día más a pesar de tus intentos por alejarla de ti y odiarla

-por qué me hace esto aún sin estar aquí? No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza

( watch?v=U3OsOgNV0Rk ) _les aconsejo escuchen esta canción mientras leen lo que sigue._

-hola querida!-dijo Jane en tono sarcástico haciendo que Maura como Jack se sobresaltaran ante la interrupción

-Jane que haces aquí? Como supiste en donde estaba?-preguntó Maura un poco contrariada

-vine por mi esposa, ya que no me contestabas a ninguna llamada y te fuiste sin decir adiós...decidí buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra y mira con quien te encuentro...-señaló al hombre enfrente de su esposa- no más doy la espalda y ya estás con el

-Jane esto no es lo que parece...-Jack se levantó de su asiento para tratar de calmar. La morena

-Jack tú no tienes que dar ninguna explicación...quien empezó con los engaños y las mentiras fue ella-Maura se levantó de su silla y se ubicó junto al hombre y lo abrazo-además Jane estar interrumpiendo una hermosa velada, creo que es mejor que te vayas...pronto te enviaré los papeles del divorcio-después de decir esto Maura se acercó al hombre y depósito una pequeño beso sobre la mejilla muy cerca de los labios de este para provocar a Jane y causarle un poco de dolor-por favor te puedes ir quiero terminar mi noche en la cama de Jack-el hombre miro a Maura como si estuviera loca

-Maura que estás diciendo?-dijo cuando logró recuperar el habla

-lo que oíste Jack, esta noche va a ser muy intensa...sabes que mejor vámonos-Maura agarro la mano de Jack y empezó a caminar pero fue interrumpida por el agarre de la mano de Jane quien la detuvo

-pues mientras sigas casada conmigo harás lo que YO DIGA-dijo la morena bastante alterada por las palabras de su esposa-y si quieres tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado lo tendrás conmigo-Jane jalo a Maura y la levantó como un bulto de papas para después sacarlas del restaurante

-Jane Rizzoli! Suéltame...no soy un animal para que me trates así!

-Maura tú te lo buscaste!-le dio una palmeada en las nalgas haciendo que la rubia gimiera- sé que no debí ocultarte lo que pasó pero sé que soy so plenamente inocente y lo quieras o no! Eres mi esposa y ambas vamos a luchar por recuperar lo que teníamos-Jane logró meter a la rubia en el auto y rápidamente arranco para que darle tiempo de reaccionar a Maura

-Jane para el auto o me boto!-Maura estaba bastante enfadada por el comportamiento de la morena

-Maura tenemos que hablar, te amo y no voy a permitir que una loca maniática gane.

-listo si quieres que detenga el auto lo hago, pero hablamos...Maura te necesito y te amo más que nunca-Jane detuvo el auto en la acera y colocó los seguros asegurándose de que Maura no se iba a bajar de el, además antes de salir a todas las puertas menos las de ella les coloco el seguro para niños.

-Jane saca los seguros!-Maura estaba muy ofuscada pero a la vez sentía unas ganas enormes de lanzarse encima de la morena

-no hasta que hablamos y aclaremos todo...además hemos descubierto algo en el caso de las parejas y tienes que saberlo.

-Jane si la razón de que vinieras a buscarme era por el caso perfectamente le abrías podido decir a alguien que me llamara, en el restaurante te comportaste como una loca! Me sacaste de allí como si fuera un animal!-la rubia logró quitar el seguro de la puerta pero al hacer el intento de salir esta no se abría

-Maura ni te desgastes las puertas no van a abrirse a menos que se abran desde afuera...-Jane se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y de posicionó de medio lado para así tener una mejor vista de su esposa.

-abre la maldita puerta!

-NO LO VOY A HACER!-gritó Jane haciendo que Maura se asustara un poco-perdón-dijo la morena al ver el rostro asustado-dame una oportunidad Maura...si después de que te diga lo que descubrí sigues sin querer saber nada de mi yo misma voy y hago el proceso para firmar cuanto antes el divorcio, te juro que nunca más te volveré a molestar-con las últimas palabras a la morena se le quebró la voz

-no tengo otra salida...-Maura cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, las palabras de Jane la habían matado; el simple hecho de que la morena mencionara la palabra "divorcio" género en ella un escalofrío-tienes 5 minutos y ya vas 4, así que habla

Jane miró a Maura y se dio cuenta que no lograría vivir sin ella si esto no funcionaba, la necesitaba en su vida quería todo con ella.

-Maura...Frankie me ayudó a investigar qué pasó esa noche...y Joe nos dijo que esa noche yo solo había bebido 4 cervezas y que el si me noto un poco extraña cuando me acabe la última cerveza y que Callie se ofreció a llevarme a casa cuando él iba a llamar a ma...-Jane trató de calmarse un poco porque ya estaba empeñado a derramar algunas lágrimas

-Jane...tú me puedes decir mil y un cosas pero como sé que es verdad? Perdí la confianza en ti...tal vez si hubieses hablado a tiempo lo habríamos podido solucionar-Maura empezó a llorar-como quieres que seamos las mismas después de esto? Como!?-la rubia empezó a levantar la voz

-sé que no será fácil Maura pero solo te pido una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que jamás te engañe...que te soy diciendo la verdad-la morena respiro profundo-Maura si para que recuperes tu confianza en mí tenemos que ir a un terapeuta lo haré, sabes que odio ir a terapia pero por ti lo haría...Maur te amo-esto lo dijo en un susurro

-porque me haces esto?-dijo Maura-porque cuando llevo semanas poniendo mis barreras...-dejó correr las lágrimas libremente-tu vienes con tres palabras bonitas y las derribas todas?...Jane yo no me merezco esto, ninguna de las dos lo merecemos…-esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Maur porque ninguna lo merece tenemos que intentarlo…cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos la una por la otra nos prometimos que pasara lo que pasara seguiríamos siendo Rizzoli y Isles…jamás-Jane se fue acercando a la rubia-óyeme esto amor, jamás te haría una bajeza de esas…-coloco uno de sus dedos bajo el mentón de Maura haciendo que esta levanta la vista y se vieran a los ojos- tal vez no actué de la mejor manera, se que debí de haberte dicho desde el momento en que ocurrió…-suspiro-pero tenía tanto miedo de perderte y aun lo tengo, llevo días sin poder dormir, las pesadillas han vuelto…y ahora tenemos que estar más unidas que nunca…-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa- algo no está bien-al ver la cara de incertidumbre de su esposa prosiguió- estas en peligro…la persona que ha estado asesinando a las parejas quiere hacerte daño o más bien quiere hacernos daño, esa persona sabe perfectamente que si algo te pasa yo moriría-ambas juntaron sus frentes.

-o sea que…so…solo viniste a protegerme?-dijo la rubia entre sollozos

-no amor vine para tenerte a salvo y de paso salvar nuestro matrimonio…te amo Maura y de eso no tienes por qué dudar- la morena se acerco a los labios de su amada tratando de besarla pero freno no quería presionarla, aunque fue sorprendida ya que Maura cerro el espacio que había entre sus labios.

Después de un beso necesitado y en donde las palabras y los hechos ya no existían, solo estaban ellas dos el mundo entero había desaparecido.

\- no puedo creer que esto esté pasando-dijo Jane una vez que finalizo el beso-te extrañe tanto…

-Jane esto no es tan fácil…aun hay muchas cosas que solucionar-dijo Maura apartándose un poco de la morena ya que al estar tan cerca de ella perdía todos sus sentidos.

\- amor yo se que lo que nos viene de ahora en adelante no es sencillo, pero estoy más que dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por tenerte de nuevo a mi lado-se acerco nuevamente a la rubia y la beso un poco más salvaje.

-Jane-logro decir la rubia.

-Maur por hoy n pensemos…solo déjate llevar, no sabes cuánto te necesito-Jane la volvió a besar pero esta vez hizo un movimiento que posiciono a la rubia sobre ella.

-Ja…oh Dios-Maura no pudo terminar ya que Jane metió una de sus manos bajo su vestido llegando a su centro.

-me decías amor-dijo Jane mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia y masajeaba su centro sobre sus bragas

-…-Maura estaba tan maravillada con las caricias de su esposa que perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

-literalmente…eres mi adicción-mientras decía estas palabras iba bajando la cremallera del vestido de Maura-extrañe perderme en tu hermosos y perfectos senos-beso sobre la tela el sujetador para empezar a dejar pequeños mordisco sobre ellos haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran.

-Dios! No pares-Maura sujeto entre su manos el rostro de Jane y la beso apasionadamente haciendo que su lenguas danzaran a un ritmo que solo ellas sabían tocar- te amo Jane…-la beso de nuevo-júrame-beso-que nunca más…-beso-me ocultaras algo-sus miradas se cruzaron-júramelo…

-te lo juro…-la beso apasionadamente e hizo a un lado las bragas de la rubia para poder masajear mejor su hinchado clítoris.

-Jane te necesito!-gimió Maura ante la lentitud de su esposa

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante las suplicas de su amada así que introdujo dos dedos sin previo aviso haciendo que Maura gritara de placer, haciendo sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas pero cuando sentía sus dedos se aprisionados por su esposa disminuía la velocidad haciendo mucho más estimulante el momento.

-Jane…por favor…-suplico la rubia

-Dios! Eres tan perfecta-la beso y aumento sus movimientos, no falto mucho para que Maura se corriera encima de ella.

-no pensé que el sexo de semi reconciliación iba a ser tan placentero…-dijo la rubia un poco mas recuperada.

-semi reconciliación?-pregunto Jane extrañada.

-oh si querida, aún no estás del todo perdonada…-la miro pícaramente-ahora es mi turno de disfrutar…

* * *

Después de dos horas de sexo desenfrenado ambas quedaron exhaustas y saciadas la una con la otra, solo la luna, las estrellas y ese auto alquilado habían sido testigos de la fuerza de su amor.

-Jane…-dijo Maura quien escuchaba el latir del corazón de la morena.

-mmm-fue lo único que pudo contestar ante el cansancio.

-ahora que viene…-levanto su cabeza del pecho de la morena para mirar su rostro.

-Maur…-se acomodo mejor- ahora viene el que tratemos de arreglar nuestro matrimonio y el que yo te mantenga alejada de cualquier maniático…eso es lo que viene.

-es verdad lo que me dijiste de la terapia de pareja?-pregunto un poco incrédula.

-Maura cada palabra que dije es verdad, por ti estoy dispuesta a todo.

-incluso a tener hijos, en un tiempo muy cercano?

-wow…-realmente las palabras de Maura la habían cogido por sorpresa-crees estar lista?-pregunto después de un largo silencio.

-Jane…-Maura bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-que pasa, sabes que me puedes contar todo lo que te pasa-Jane levanto el rostro de la rubia para que la mirara a los ojos.

-antes de tomar la decisión de marcharme…-suspiro-encontré en tu cómoda del cuarto los documentos de la clínica de fertilidad y se me ocurrió la idea de implantarme tus óvulos…

-espera…-Jane alzo la mano en señal para que parara-estas embarazada?

-nooo-dijo Maura bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que jugaban la una con la otra-hable con la doctora y ella me aconsejo que lo pensara mejor y que lo consultara contigo…y pues la verdad todos los que lo supieron me aconsejaron lo mismo; pero Jane yo sé que estoy lista para ser madre y lo quiero ser de un hijo tuyo, que sea nuestro.

-aún después de lo que te enteraste…seguías con la idea de tener un hijo conmigo?-pregunto un poco incrédula.

-Jane un hijo tuyo seria el recordatorio de los buenos tiempo…a pesar de todo te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida lo quiera o no, estas tan grabada aquí-Maura agarro una de las manos de Jane y la poso sobre su pecho, más precisamente en su corazón.

-oh…amor tu también estarás en mi corazón hasta el último día de mi vida…-la morena beso tiernamente a Maura-y por supuesto que quiero tener hijos contigo, todos los que quieras…pero hay un problema…-la miro un poco avergonzada y al ver la cara de angustia de la rubia prosiguió-yo no me veo embarazada, no creo que podría dejar mi trabajo…

-por eso no te preocupes que yo me podría embarazar!-antes de decir esto Maura le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas-te amo!

Ambas se besaron por un tiempo hasta que unos toques en la ventana las sacaron de su nube. Una vez que las dos estaba presentables Jane bajo la ventana para saber quien estaba del otro lado.

-oficial, en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunto Jane.

-bueno pues eso mismo les podría preguntar yo…necesitan ayuda en algo, parece que llevan un largo tiempo aquí-dijo el policía mientras señalaba las otras ventanas empañadas.

-oh…no tranquilo solo estábamos hablando un poco…ya sabe problemas de pareja, pero no se preocupe que ya nos vamos-Jane acomodo bien su asiento y prendió el auto.

-un momento señora, antes de que se vaya me podría regalar sus documentos y los del auto?

-claro-Jane empezó a escarbar en su billetera mientras que Maura aún sin mirar al policía buscaba los documentos del auto.

Una vez que el policía de carreteras vio que los documentos estaban en orden y de que Jane era detective las dejo ir pero advirtiéndoles que era mejor hablar en lugares un poco menos solitarios.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero la verdad tenía un poco de bloqueo. Espero les guste este capítulo ya que según leí sus comentarios no les gusto mucho el anterior. Así que aquí va este con todas mis esperanzas puestas en que realmente les guste. Otra cosa es que espero hayan seguido mi consejo de escuchar el link de la canción que les sugerí, es muy bonita y me pareció que va mucho con esa parte de la historia.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Ya sean buenos o malos siempre son muy bien recibidos, y si tiene sugerencias solo háganmelas saber.**_

 _ **Ptda: se me olvidaba disculpen cualquier error de ortografía o de redacción ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Reinventándonos.**

 **Cap 7.**

Había pasado una semana desde su regreso de los Hamptons, aún las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre Jane y Maura pero ambas estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su relación volviera a ser la de antes o aun mejor. La morena había vuelto a su casa junto con Maura pero no dormían juntas, por decisión de Maura su amada se quedaría en el cuarto de invitados mientras que empezaban la terapia y su confianza se restablecía.

-Jane podemos hablar un momento?-Maura asumo su rostro por la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

-claro, pasa!-dijo la morena mientras dejaba una carpeta sobre su cama.

Maura entro en la habitación y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la ventana de la habitación y empezó a masajear sus manos un poco nerviosas.

-Maur que pasa?-Jane se arrodillo enfrente de la rubia para después detener el movimiento de sus manos.

-Jan….Jane…es que papa se entero sobre los anónimos y….-respiro profundo- nos coloco seguridad…

-qué?!-la morena se levanto rápidamente y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro-quien carajos le dijo sobre los anónimos…Maura fuiste tú?

-Jane jamás le dije a mi padre nada…tu sabes muy bien como es y cómo se preocupa por mi…me imagino que él lo investigo-Maura se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-sabes Jane-se detuvo antes de salir- no soy yo la que arruina las cosas aquí-la miro como si la quisiera matar y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Las cosas entre ambas mujeres habían estado muy tensas desde que tenían seguridad que iba a donde ellas iban, la que más tensa se encontraba era Jane pero por órdenes del capitán y de casi toda su familia accedió a ser vigilada por los guardaespaldas que el padre de Maura había contratado para ellas.

-Jane…estuve investigando y hablando con algunos amigos y nos recomendaron un terapeuta que se especializa en terapia de pareja…por si quieres saber ya saque una cita con el terapeuta…-le paso una tarjeta con el nombre, teléfono y dirección- si realmente quieres arreglar lo nuestro te recomiendo que dejes esa actitud y vayas a las 4 de la tarde a esa dirección-la rubia salió de la oficina de Jane sin mirar atrás.

-wow! Que fue eso?-pregunto Korsak al ver salir a la rubia como un rayo.

-esto…-levanto la tarjeta que hace unos instantes había dejado su esposa sobre su escritorio.

-por mi experiencia con mis fracasos matrimoniales-se fue acercando al escritorio de la morena-se realmente amas a Maura has hasta lo imposible por recuperar su confianza…deja esa actitud con ella, créeme que si alguna de mis anteriores esposas me hubiese mirado como ella aún te mira jamás ninguno de mis matrimonios se habrían acabado-Korsak la miro con dulzura.

-se que Maura no tiene la culpa sobre lo que está pasando…-respiro profundamente-pero realmente todo lo que está pasando me mata, el simple hecho de pensar que a Maura, a mi Maura le pueda llegar a pasar algo o que tan solo le toquen un cabello de su hermosa cabeza me descontrola…no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, literalmente ella es mi vida, mi oxigeno, mi todo…-se llevo las manos al rostro y luego a su cabello para tratar de despejarse.

-bueno pues como ella es tu todo te aconsejo que te apresures a salir para que llegues a tiempo a tu terapia.

-maldición! Qué hora es?-la morena se levanto bruscamente de su silla y agarro entre sus manos la chaqueta de su traje.

-te aconsejo que pongas las sirenas del auto! Así llegaras mucho más rápido-grito Korsak a la nada ya que la morena había salido corriendo.

* * *

20 minutos después y en tiempo record Jane llego al consultorio del doctor Colter entro en este y se anuncio en la recepción.

-buenas tardes-regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas a la recepcionista.

-buenas tardes señorita en que puedo ayudarla?

-señora en realidad-la morena levanto su mano izquierda y le mostro su alianza- y tengo terapia con el doctor Colter a las 4…

-claro, me podría dar su nombre?

-Jane Rizzoli…o también mire el nombre de mi esposa ella fue la que saco la cita.

-me podría dar su nombre por favor, para buscar en el registro.

-su nombre es Maura Isles, doctora Maura Isles.

-ohh, claro la doctora Isles! Ella llego hace unos 10 minutos si quiere siga al consultorio.

-Gracias- Jane camino por el pasillo y toco a la puerta al final de este, cuando escucho la autorización entro-permiso-diviso en un sofá a Maura-mucho gusto soy Jane Rizzoli, la esposa de Maura.

-hola Jane-el doctor se levanto de su asiento y le tendió la mano en forma de saludo. La morena no pudo evitar dar un fuerte apretón de mano al hombre ya que este era bastante apuesto con ojos azules, cabello castaño y una pequeña barba en su rostro sabía que antes de que ella y Maura se dijeran lo que sentían la una por la otra ese era el tipo de hombres que le gustaban a su esposa y un pequeño ápice de celos se apodero de ella-toma asiento junto a Maura por favor.

Una vez que ambas estaban sentadas en el sillón el doctor decidió empezar con la sesión.

-bueno cuéntenme el porqué necesitan terapia, que es lo que está fallando en su matrimonio…

-hace algún tiempo Jane me engaño- empezó a decir Maura-me entere por un video que me llego a mi correo…

-para empezar yo no la engañe…o por lo menos no que yo recuerde, admito que le oculte lo que había pasado y se que por ello Maura no confía más en mi; doctor yo estoy más que segura que yo no le fui infiel, a mi me drogaron.

-ok, esperemos un momento…-dijo Colter-Jane porque dices que te drogaron, que paso exactamente.

Jane miro un momento a Maura y pudo ver su dolor a través de la su mirada.

-tenemos que ser claros en algo-dijo el doctor Colter- si ustedes están aquí es porque quieren salvar su matrimonio y que quieren confiar la una en la otra, así que para lograr esto tiene que hablarse con la verdad y perdonarse mutuamente; empecemos contigo Jane cuéntanos que paso.

-ok-respiro profundo- todo empezó cuando terminamos un caso que nos había mantenido bastante ocupados en la comisaria…-miro a la rubia un momento- y pues Maura había salido de viaje debido a una convención o algo así y ese día todos los que estuvimos involucrados en el caso salimos a celebrar el cierre de este…bebimos algunas copas…-empezó a masajear sus manos-yo era la que estaba en mejor juicio de todos en el bar solo había bebido 4 cervezas …-suspiro-cuando empecé a tomar la quinta supe que algo estaba mal así que decidí salir de allí y del resto no me acuerdo…solo recuerdo que a la mañana siguiente desperté en una habitación que no era la mía y solo en ropa interior, cuando empecé a levantarme alguien salía del baño y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación de alguien más.

-siiii-intervino Maura-de su amante Callie…

-Maura ya vendrá tu tiempo de hablar, ahora deja que Jane termine-dijo el terapeuta-prosigue Jane.

\- y pues en medio de todo Maura tiene razón quien salió del baño era Callie.

-y ella quien es?-pregunto Colter.

-Callie trabajaba en la comisaria y pues había sido trasladada hacia poco tiempo y pues estuvimos en algunos casos pero esa fue la mayor interacción que tuvimos hasta que ella dijo que supuestamente habíamos pasado la noche juntas…pero yo estoy más que segura que no fue así-la morena puso sus codos sobre sus piernas y coloco sus manos en su cabello.

-porque crees que no paso?

-porque yo sé cuando he tenido relaciones con alguien…eso no se olvida, no en una noche y por mas borracha o drogada que haya estado se cuando tengo relaciones con alguien.

-eso es cierto Jane tienes tu punto, ahora es el turno de Maura…-dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia-cuéntanos tu versión.

-pues después de que regrese de mi conferencia el comportamiento de Jane cambio del cielo a la tierra, ya no quería que hiciéramos el amor, estaba todo el tiempo de mal humor, se desquitaba conmigo, en fin…ella se estaba comportando como alguien que ocultaba algo y cuando la confronte me prometió que no pasaba nada que era solo estrés por el trabajo y que todo iba a ser como antes; en cierto modo después de aquel enfrentamiento si cambiaron las cosas estuvimos bien por un tiempo hasta que nos llamaron por un caso de asesinato y desde ese momento todo se derrumbo, Jane volvió a ser agresiva y distante y después fue que llego ese maldito video que lo arruino todo.

Después de unos 20 minutos en los que Maura hablo y soltó absolutamente todo sobre cómo se sentía con el engaño de Jane y la posibilidad de perdonarla.

-bueno ya teniendo las dos versiones de lo sucedido quiero hacerles la pregunta clave en todo esto…-ambas mujeres lo miraron con un poco de confusión-están dispuestas a olvidar todo y a perdonarse para poder tener un futuro juntas?

-yo estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que esté en mi manos para que Maura me perdone y vuelva a confiar en mi ciegamente, como antes-dijo la morena mientras la miraba con todo el amor que podía expresar.

-y tu Maura, estas dispuesta a olvidarlo todo?-pregunto el doctor Colter.

-lo quiero intentar, realmente lo quiero intentar pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-por eso están aquí, yo les ayudare a superar esto…por eso quiero que empiecen con una cita, como si no se conocieran y en la cita hablaran de lo que les gusta y lo que no. Pueden hacer eso?

-claro como lo dijo anteriormente estoy dispuesta a todo-dijo Jane.

-y tu Maura?

-creo que podría empezar con eso-la rubio miro a Jane con una sonrisa tímida.

-está bien, otra cosa es que no pueden tener sexo en esta cita ni en las que vienen; piensen que están en una época en la que el sexo es prohibido o por lo menos hasta que no se casen, ahora vayan a casa y en la próxima sesión me cuentan como les fue.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron del sillón y salieron de consultorio aunque Jane estaba un poco molesta ante la regla que puso el doctor Colter con respecto al sexo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que ambas empezaron la terapia de pareja y se acordó que quien debía de invitar a una cita era Jane ya que según Maura por ella estaban en esa situación. Así que Jane llevaba un buen rato pensando que hacer para que la rubia se sintiera cómoda en la cita.

-maldición!-dijo un poco frustrada.

-hija tienes que calmarte…-Ángela se acerco a la morena que estaba sentada en el sillón de la casa de huéspedes- tienes que tener en claro que todo esto es para recuperar a tu esposa, todo lo que tenían y que tal vez puede ser mejor que antes…Jaine debes de cambiar esa actitud, piensa como la conquistaste la primera vez.

-maaaa! Sé que debo cambiar mi actitud, pero quiero que esta cita sea perfecta!-la morena se levanto del sillón y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro- es mi matrimonio el que está en juego! Sin ella en mi vida no soy nada ma-Jane cerró los ojos para no derramar lágrimas ante su madre.

-querida te entiendo…-la matriarca de los Rizzoli se dirigió a abrazar a su hija-se cuanto se aman y estoy segura que tu lograras hacer lo que tu padre jamás hizo.

-qué?-pregunto Jane con un poco de molestia.

-hija tu sabes lo que una mujer quiere…no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado que tu padre hubiese puesto un mínimo de esfuerzo en arreglar nuestra relación como lo estás haciendo tu…-coloco una mano sobre el rostro de la morena-Maura a pesar de haber crecido entre lujos en la más sencilla de las mujeres, ella no necesita nada extravagante solo te necesita a ti al 100%-le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias ma-la beso en la mejilla-eres la mejor- y salió de la casa de huéspedes.

Unas horas más tarde Maura estaba en su oficina llenando los últimos informes de un caso que se acababa de cerrar, tal era su concentración que no había escuchado que estaban llamando a la puerta desde hace un tiempo.

-perdón doctora Isles-Susy toco el hombre de la rubia.

-oh!-Maura pego un pequeño salto ante la intromisión de su interna.

-no quería asustarla pero llevaba tocando a la puerta un buen rato y al no oir contestación pensé que era mejor entrar.

-nooo, Susy antes perdóname tu estaba tan concentrada que se me olvido el mundo exterior.

-tranquila suele pasar, pero lo que realmente me trajo aquí es que le llego esto-la chica le paso una carpeta para que firmara y le pudieran entregar la encomienda.

-que es esto?-pregunto un poco confusa la rubia-firme y lo averiguara…-Susy le guiño un ojo-se que le va a encantar.

-ok-Maura firmo con un poco de recelo-toma-dijo profundizando su ceño.

-gracias doctora-Susy se dirigió hacia la puerta y dio el permiso para que entraran los más de 12 ramos de rosas rojas.

Maura estaba completamente en shock aún no sabían en donde iba a colocar todos esos ramos pero a la vez estaba encantada porque sabía de quien venían.

-tome esto viene con las rosas-dijo una de las personas que estaban colocando los ramos por los diferentes espacios libre de la rubia.

-gracias-Maura cogió el sobre y lo abrió.

" _ **Incluso cuando estoy en cama mis pensamientos van a hacia ti, mi eternamente querida, ahora y entonces alegremente, después otra vez tristemente, esperando para saber si el Destino oirá nuestra plegaria, para hacer frente a vida que debo vivir en conjunto contigo o nunca verte. Sí, estoy resuelto a ser un extranjero vagabundo hasta que pueda volar a tus brazos y decir que he encontrado mi hogar verdadero con usted y envuelto en tus brazos puedo dejar que mi alma flote hasta el reino de almas bendecidos. Ay!, desafortunadamente debe ser así. Debes estar tranquila, tanto más pues sabes que te soy fiel; ninguna otra mujer podrá nunca poseer mi corazón, nunca, nunca. Oh Dios, por qué debe uno ser separado de aquella que le es tan querida. Para más, mi vida en Viena es actualmente desgraciada. Tu amor me ha hecho el más feliz y el más infeliz de los mortales. A mi edad necesito estabilidad y regularidad en mi vida, puede esto coexistir con nuestra relación? Ángel, acabo de oír que va el correo cada día, y por lo tanto debo cerrar ésta, de modo que puedas recibirla la inmediatamente. Mantente tranquila; solamente al considerar tranquilamente nuestras vidas podremos alcanzar nuestro propósito de vivir juntos. Mantente tranquila, ámame, hoy, ayer. Qué nostalgia llena de lágrimas por tí, por tí, por tí, mi vida, mi todo. Todos los buenos deseos a ti. Oh, continúa amándome, nunca juzgues mal el corazón fiel de tu amado. Siempre tuyo Siempre mía Siempre nuestro….**_ _sé que estas palabras no son mías, se las robe al magnífico Beethoven pero creo que este verso nos describe…sabes que soy una mujer de pocas palabras así que voy al grano estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, nada, absolutamente nada se iguala con tu belleza ni siquiera el mejor de los amaneceres por este motivo me arme de valor y decidí invitarte a salir…espero que digas que si._

 _Por favor marca con una X en el pequeño papel que aún está en el sobre, espero que marques el sí; cuando hayas hecho esto se lo das al encargado de entregar los ramos y él me lo hará llegar. Luego de esto si tu respuesta es la que estoy esperando te mandare un mensaje con las instrucciones._

 _TE AMOS, SIEMPRE TUYA JANE."_

* * *

 _ **Hola! Sé que me demore en la actualización pero he estado a full con la universidad, realmente este semestre esta pesado por este motivo no podre actualizar muy seguido pero realmente quiero terminar esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este capítulo y si tiene alguna sugerencia sé muy bien recibida, perdonen cualquier error que haya. DISFRUTENLO!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los hermosos recuerdos de nuestra vida juntas**

 **Cap 8.**

Jane estaba desesperada no habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que el mensajero había entrado a la oficina de Maura y para ella esa espera eran horas, cuando vio que este salió de la oficina y que traía el sobre en la mano no espero a que él llegara a ella sino que se lanzo sobre él.

-hey!Te demoraste una eternidad!

\- señora la verdad es que no pasaron ni 10 minutos, créame me demore más en llegar aquí que en salir de esa oficina.

-y como la viste? Si le gustaron? O en su rostro no había ni un ápice de felicidad…

-señora a mi parecer si le gustaron –la morena fue interrumpida por el mensajero- yo creo que me voy, tengo más cosas que entregar…-mientras se alejaba- espero que la respuesta le guste-dijo para después salir rápidamente.

-Dios!-Jane estaba temblando realmente la estaban matando los nervios-Jane no seas boba abre el maldito sobre de una vez!-pensó y se limpio el sudor de sus manos con su pantalón-vamos, vamos-empezó a abrir el sobre-solo es un sí o un no-mientras sacaba el papel cerró los ojos- dijo la morena en un pequeño susurro-Dios! Esto es peor que cualquier otra cosa, pero ya que sea lo que tenga que ser-abrió lentamente los ojos y se fijo en la "x" que había allí.

* * *

Alguien en las sobras veía absolutamente todo lo que estaban haciendo Jane y Maura, realmente detestaba ver que sus amenazas no hacían que sus vidas cambiaran, ante lo que lograba era que estuvieran cada vez más juntas.

-malditas…mil veces malditas!-lanzo un vaso de whisky contra la pared más cercana- no se van a salir suya las voy a destruir…no voy a descansar hasta que ambas estén tan rotas que me van a rogar para que pare!-dijo esto último apretando los dientes.

Mientras esta persona decía aquellas palabras dirigía su mirada al tablero que tenía enfrente con fotografías de ambas mujeres, con listas de cada una de las cosas que hacían a diario y fotos de cada uno de los asesinatos que ellas estaban investigando desde hace algún tiempo. También se podía ver las rutinas diarias de cada una de las personas que estaban a su alrededor como Ángela, Frankie, Regina, Constance de cada uno de los integrantes de sus respectivas familias.

-creo que ya se por donde o más bien por quien empezar para hacer que sus perfectas vidas se derrumbaran lentamente mientras lo observo en primera plana…-esta persona empezó a reír descontroladamente haciendo que el lugar en el que se encontraba se llenara por su risa.

-jajajaja voy a disfrutar tanto con tu caída Jane, jajajajajaja

* * *

Jane no cavia de la dicha la respuesta que le había dado Maura la convirtió en la mujer más feliz del mundo ahora tenía que preparar su cita hacerla inolvidable, tenía que hacer que su matrimonio fuera el mismo de antes o mejor si se podía. A pesar de no saber realmente que le iba a responder la rubia ella ya tenía algunas cosas preparadas para su cita así que no fue tan difícil tener todo listo para esa misma noche.

-Ma! Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas-dijo Jane al entrar en la cafetería de la estación.

-Jaine!

-Ma…ya te dije que aquí no me llames Jaine-dijo la morena casi en un susurro una vez que ya estaba cerca de Ángela.

-de acuerdo como quieras hija, pero dime que es lo que necesitas de mi?-pregunto Ángela.

-bueno ma…-tomo una respiración profunda- necesito que me ayudes para ser mi mensajera esta noche.

-vas a tener tu cita con Maura esta noche?-Pregunto Ángela llena de emoción-cuéntamelo todo!

-Ma! Cálmate y no te voy a decir nada de los tengo planeado, ok?

-pero porque Jaine!?-la matriarca de los Rizzoli hizo algunos pucheros.

-Ángela Rizzoli! No intentes manipularme haciendo pucheros-dijo Jane mirando fijamente a su madre-dime más bien si me vas a ayudar o no, porque créeme encontrare a alguien más-advirtió la morena.

-de acuerdo Janie te ayudare, dime que tengo que hacer-Ángela puso sus ojos en blanco.

-ya te lo dije solo te necesito de mensajera-la morena le regalo una sonrisa picara.

* * *

Maura estaba preparando todo para irse a casa después de un largo día pero no que no contaba era Jane tenía otros planes totalmente diferentes para esa noche, mientras la rubia terminaba de empacar su laptop se escucho un golpe en la puerta que la hizo fruncir el seño.

-adelante-dijo un poco sorprendida de que alguien aún estuviera en la estación.

-hola querida-dijo Ángela al entrar.

-oh, Ángela que haces aquí tan tarde?

-Maura solo estoy de mensajera-le regalo una tierna sonrisa al ver la expresión extraña de la rubia-toma…-le paso un sobre- se que debes tener mil preguntas, pero aquí están.

Maura tomo el sobre en sus manos y los abrió, había una carta escrita del puño y letra de Jane.

-" _hola preciosa se que te debes de estar preguntando el porqué de esta nota, pero todo esto se irá solucionando a medida que sigas las pistas; así que preciosa la próxima esta en el lugar en el que me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacía ti eran más de los que una amiga siente por otra…creo que ya sabes donde es…te lo he contado miles de veces"_

-Dios Jane!-dijo la rubia tapándose la boca para evitar que saliera un sollozo de ella debido a la emoción.

-ya sabes de quién es?

-claro que lo se Ángela solo ella podría aún sorprenderme después de todo por lo que hemos pasado…-Maura cogió su bolso y salió lo más rápido posible de la morgue dejando atrás a su suegra.

Maura llego al Dirty robber y al entrar el lugar estaba totalmente solo e iluminado con velas, con fotografías de ellas en cada viaje que habían hecho, algunas de ese mismo lugar en cada reunión, las fotos del día de su boda y de su fiesta de compromiso. La rubia no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de la emoción, realmente este lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos y las fotos le daban un plus.

-hola preciosa-dijo Jane detrás de su oreja y rodeándola con sus manos en su cadera ocasionando de la rubia diera un pequeño grito por la sorpresa.

-Jane casi me matas del susto-se giro entre los brazos de la morena para quedar a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-lo último que quería era que te asustaras-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa- espero que te guste tu sorpresa-se acerco ligeramente haciendo el amague de besarla en los labios pero después giro su rostro para depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla- espero que no estés muy cansada porque estas noche va ser muy activa- le sonrió pícaramente al ver el puchero que hizo Maura al ver que no la beso en los labios.

-lo estaba…pero no sabes cuánto ansío por saber que me depara esta noche-le sonrió pícaramente y se zafo de su agarre y empezó a caminar a su mesa de siempre dando una espectáculo de su hermoso trasero a la morena.

-Dios! Esta más sexy que nunca- dijo en un pequeño susurro que no fue tan bajo ya que la rubia lo alcanzo a escuchar y no pudo evitar tener una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez que ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina del bar salió Frankie vestido de de mesero.

-buenas noches hermosas damas-dijo mientras colocaba dos menús enfrente de cada una-yo soy Frankie y les atenderé esta noche, háganmelo saber cuando ya se hayas decidido.

-gracias- dijeron al unisonó.

-no puedo creer que hayas puesto a Frankie para que nos sirviera esta noche!-dijo la rubia un poco sorprendida por la presencia de su cuñado.

-bueno pues ya era hora de que sirviera para algo…-le sonrió y le guiño un ojo la morena-además prepárate que esta no va a ser la única sorpresa…ya sabes que vas a pedir?-Jane trato de cambiar el tema la verdad no quería revelar todas sus cartas por el momento.

-se lo que tratas de hacer detective Rizzoli!-Maura la miro pícaramente- me estas cambiando el tema para que no utilice mis encantos contra ti para que me digas que es lo que tienes preparado-le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-mmmm…como me conoce la doctora Maura Isles, pero créeme hoy tus encantos no van a funcionar…-se acerco como si fuera a decirle un secreto-hoy quien tiene las riendas soy yo-susurro.

-jajaja, voy a dejar que creas que tienes el control, porque al parecer hace un momento mis encantos casi hacen que lo pierdas- susurro y le guiño un ojo.

-Dios! Maura me vas a matar, sabes cuál es mi única debilidad!-dijo un poco alto-tu y solo tu-deposito su mano sobre la de la rubia.

Maura le regalo una sonrisa tímida y afianzó si agarre. Duraron con la mirada fija la una en la otra por una largo rato, se habían metido en una especie de trance, hasta que un ruido en la cocina las saco de su burbuja.

-wow…ya sabes que vas a pedir?- Jane bajo la mirada a su menú necesitaba concentrarse para que noto saliera bien.

-Jane, enserio?-Maura la miro después de revisar el menú –hamburguesas? Sabes lo que pienso al respecto de ingerir comidas rápidas, te he dicho muchas veces el daño que le hacen al organismo ya que estas y sus conservantes….-fue interrumpida por la morena.

-Maur hice lo de las hamburguesas por en nuestra primera cita eso fue lo cenamos, también estamos aquí porque….-respiro profundo- aquí mismo en esta misma mesa mientras me decías una de tus interminables explicaciones del porque debía comer más sano y etc, ect…me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, de que a partir de ese momento no quería pasar mi vejez con nadie más que tu-bajo su mirada a sus manos juntas-esa noche estabas hermosa…

-jumm-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa-creo que cuando dicen que el amor es ciego es verdad, esa día había sido un caos y estaba horrible me había tocado cambiarme de zapatos ya que en una escena del crimen estos se me ensuciaron y andaba con una botas pantaneras horribles-hizo un gesto desaprobación ante el recuerdo.

-para mi estabas hermosa como lo estas ahora…aún no puedo creer mi suerte de que aceptaras ser mi esposa-levanto sus manos unidas y beso la palma de su mano-te amo…se que tal vez no he sido la mejor de las esposas pero lo único que lo que estoy segura en toda mi vida es que no te quiero perder y quiero envejecer contigo.

-la afortunada soy yo Jane, cuando pensé que el amor no era para mí apareciste tu y cambiaste cada una de las expectativas que tenia sobre el amor…-la rubia bajo el rostro un poco triste- crees que superaremos esta enorme crisis?-pregunto bastante afligida pero cuando Jane iba a contestar apareció Frankie para tomar su pedido.

-ya saben que van a pedir?-pregunto inocente el mediano de los Rizzoli.

-sí, creo que estamos listas para pedir- dijo la morena.

Jane pidió una de las hamburguesas con más ingredientes y con más grasa que pudo mientras que Maura trato de que la suya tuviera bastantes verduras aunque peco con las papas fritas, durante la cena no dejaron de reír y de hacerse caricias, se robaron una que otra mirada pero lo que realmente importaba era que estaban volviendo a ser las mismas de antes. Una vez que ambas acabaron con sus respectivas cenas Jane le pidió a la rubia que bailaran.

-Jane no hay música!-exclamo la rubia mientras colocaba su mano sobre la suya para levantarse de sofá en el que estaban.

-quien dijo que no teníamos música?-dijo la morena con una sonrisa picara y presionando play en su lista de reproducción.

-wow…realmente pensaste en todo-ambas se empezaron a mover suavemente con las música de fondo.

-nena cuando te dije que quería una oportunidad hablaba enserio…te amo-Jane acerco su rostro para fundirse en un beso tierno pero apasionado en donde se estaban diciendo cuanto se amaban.

-esa canción?-pregunto la rubia cuando finalizo el beso.

-sí, esa canción fue la que bailamos el día de nuestra boda-le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas, siguieron bailando con su canción de fondo.

" _Encontré un amor para mí,_

 _querida, solo lánzate de cabeza y sígueme._

 _Bueno, encontré una chica, hermosa y dulce._

 _Oh, nunca pensé que tú eras_

 _ese "alguien" esperándome._

 _Porque éramos solo unos chiquillos_

 _cuando nos enamoramos,_

 _sin saber lo que era._

 _Esta vez no renunciaré a ti,_

 _pero cariño, solo bésame lentamente._

 _Tu corazón es todo lo que poseo,_

 _y en tus ojos, tú sostienes el mío._

 _Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad,_

 _contigo entre mis brazos,_

 _descalzos sobre la hierba,_

 _escuchando nuestra canción favorita._

 _Cuando dijiste que te veías hecha un desastre,_

 _yo susurré por debajo de mi respiración,_

 _pero tú lo oíste, querida:_

 _Esta noche estás perfecta (lit: te ves perfecta)._

 _Bueno, encontré una mujer,_

 _más fuerte que nadie a quien conozca._

 _Ella comparte mis sueños,_

 _espero algún día compartir su hogar._

 _Encontré un amor_

 _para llevar más que solo mis secretos,_

 _para llevar amor, para llevar a nuestros hijos._

 _Aún somos unos críos, pero estamos tan enamorados,_

 _luchando contra todo pronóstico,_

 _sé que esta vez estaremos bien._

 _Cariño, solo toma mi mano,_

 _sé mi chica, yo seré tu hombre._

 _Veo mi futuro en tus ojos._

 _Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad,_

 _contigo entre mis brazos,_

 _descalzos sobre la hierba,_

 _escuchando nuestra canción favorita._

 _Cuando te vi con ese vestido,_

 _tan hermosa._

 _No me merezco esto, cariño._

 _Esta noche estás perfecta._

 _Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad,_

 _contigo entre mis brazos,_

 _descalzos sobre la hierba,_

 _escuchando nuestra canción favorita._

 _Tengo fe en lo que veo,_

 _ahora sé que he conocido a un ángel en persona,_

 _y ella se ve perfecta._

 _No, yo no me merezco esto._

 _Esta noche estás perfecta._

 _Ed Sheeran – Perfecta"_

-te acuerdas de el día en que tomamos esa foto- Maura giro entre los brazos de Jane y visualizo la fotografía en la que ambas estas dándose un beso enfrente de la torre de Pisa en Italia.

-claro que me acuerdo, estábamos en nuestra luna de miel…estábamos tan felices y nuestras noches eran épicas, creo que nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto sexo como en esos días…eras insaciable-susurro para dar nuevamente vuelta y quedar frente a la morena-no sabes cuánto quiero estar entre tus piernas-mientras decía esto se fue acercando a su oído y mordió su lóbulo.

-Maur…ohhhhh-Maura empezó a besar su cuello-el…el doc…doctor, ohhhhh-la rubia metió una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa y empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos.

-shhhh, pienses cariño llevamos bastante tiempo sin tocarnos….-empezó a desabotonar los botones de su camisa hasta que una mano de la morena paro sus movimientos.

-Maura quiero hacer esto bien…no sabes cuánto me muero por cogerte hasta que me supliques que pare, pero quiero hacer esto bien, te quiero recuperar al 100% quiero que me tengas confianza de nuevo…-fue interrumpida en su discurso por los labios de su esposa.

-tienes razón pero te deseo tanto- dijo mientras colocaba su frente en el pecho de la morena.

-yo también Maur no sabes cuánto pero quiero que esto realmente funcione….-le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza y la separo un poco- ven quiero mostrarte algo-la llevo al extremo del local donde había una foto que para ambas significaba mucho-te acuerdas de este día?

-como no lo iba a recordar…-le regalo una enorme sonrisa-fue la noche en que me propusiste matrimonio…-tomo una respiración profunda- ese día fue memorable y fue el mejor de toda mi vida…aunque en un principio no lo fue…-al ver que Jane frunció el ceño se explico- ese día cumplíamos dos años de feliz noviazgo, pero cuando nos levantamos esa mañana no me felicitaste ni nada por el estilo y creí que se te había pasado y después empezaste a actuar extraño, no querías estar conmigo, cada vez que te llamaba sonabas evasiva…sabes pensé que me ibas a terminar-la rubia hizo un pequeño puchero ante el recuerdo.

-se que no fui muy sutil, pero créeme que si te tenia enfrente no me aguantaría y te lo pediría en el lugar en el que estuviéramos…realmente quería sorprenderte y que ese fuera el mejor momento para las dos y creo que lo logre…

-claro que lo lograste-coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- fue la mejor de las sorpresas y fui la mujer más feliz del mundo…no todos los días el amor de tu vida te pide que te cases con ella-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco a sus labios.

-wow…creo que te sorprenderé más seguido- dijo la morena después de un apasionado beso.

-Jane, quiero que me hagas el amor…por favor-le rogo la rubia, realmente quería estar con su esposa, que sus almas se volviera una- quiero que volvamos a ser las mismas de antes.

-yo también bebe…te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas totalmente honesta conmigo-se separo un poco de la rubia- me crees cuando te digo que no te engañe, que jamás lo he hecho? –miro fijamente los ojos de su esposa.

-Jane…-Maura bajo la mirada.

-hey! Cariño no te sientas mal, se que lo que viste y lo que te dijeron es difícil de superar…además de que mi comportamiento no me ayudo mucho-le acaricio la mejilla-intentemos hacer lo que nos dijo el doctor…tal vez esto nos ayude a que nuestro matrimonio sea mucho más fuerte- la beso suavemente-anda nena vamos a casa, debes está bastante cansada hoy fue un día muy pesado.

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante silencioso, ambas disfrutaban de la presencia de la otra, a pesar de la tensión sexual estaba siempre presente en el ambiente. Jane aparco el auto y bajo de este para correr a abrirle la puerta a Maura.

-su majestad!-dijo la morena antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Jane deja de ser payasa-la rubia bajo del auto y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

-payasa y todo no puedes vivir sin mi…-dijo un poco alto Jane para después de seguir a su esposa en la misma dirección-creo que como me enseño mi padre un caballero tiene que llevar a su chica hasta la puerta y eso hare, no quiero que te pase nada-la morena le guiño un ojo a Maura.

-Jane ya estamos en casa…no me va a pasar nada si subo las escaleras sola.

-es que no quiero que nuestra cita termine todavía-se fue acercando a la rubia- pero si quieres que yo me marche n tendré ningún problema-dijo cuando ya la tenía entre sus brazos y empezó a besar su cuello.

-creo que dejare que me lleves hasta mi habitación- la rubia le dio un mejor acceso a su cuello.

-veo…-beso-que…-beso-te…-beso-hice…-cambiar…-paso su lengua por su pulso-de…-succiono-opinión-la levanto entre sus brazos haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido.

-si sigues así…..oh Dios!-las caricias que estaba haciendo la morena estaban generando el efecto correcto en Maura-te amo, Jane hazme tuya….mmmm….por favor…..-soltó la rubia en una gran gemido.

Jane fue subiendo las escaleras con la rubia entre sus brazos mientras ambas se daban caricias más que caliente la una a la otra, una vez que estuvieron arriba Jane no pudo evitar presionar a Maura contra la pared mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el muslo de la rubia.

-vamos Jane hazme tuya-gimió Maura.

-veo que estas muy preparada para mí-dijo Jane cuando coloco su mano entre las piernas de la rubia y sentir su ropa interior empapada.

-si….-se lamio lo labios-solo tú….me haces mojar….ohhhhh….de está….forma….aaaaaa- gimió Maura al sentir las carias de los dedos de la morena en su clítoris sobre su ropa interior- Janneeee-la rubia estaba a punto de liberarse.

-creo que ya estás en tu hermosa habitación-dijo Jane contra su cuello.

-Jane no te atrevas a detenerte….-amenazo.

-mi madre me enseño-se retiro un poco y empezó a detener sus movimientos-que una buena chica…-beso sus labios-nunca tiene sexo en su primera cita-retiro la mano que tenía entre sus piernas y la deposito nuevamente en el piso-ten una buena noche-dejo un pequeño beso en su mejilla y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Jane Rizzoli no te atrevas a dejarme así!-advirtió la rubia.

-creo que tendrás que terminar tu sola el trabajo amor…simplemente estoy siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor-soltó al aire mientras entraba en su habitación y cerraba con llave, estaba tan encendida como la rubia pero sabía que si hacían el amor esa noche las cosas no avanzarían y quería recuperar al 100% a su esposa sin ninguna sombra de duda.

-me la vas a pagar Jane!- gruño la rubia entre dientes.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Perdón la demora al actualizar pero fue un mes de locos, con la universidad y además de que estuve muy enferma y en el hospital no podía escribir y la verdad era lo último que quería hacer….pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Gracias por el apoyo que siempre me dan ;)**_

 _ **Ojala les guste.**_


	9. Nota de autor

¡Hola! Les estoy escribiendo porque él recibió sus mensajes y enserio les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de escribirme ... sé que quisieron otro capítulo y que me demoraron pero la verdad aún sigo con algunos problemas de salud y la universidad me está absorbiendo por completo ... quizás no vaya a actualizar pronto pero les prometo que estoy trabajando en lo que voy a subir.

Espero que tenga un poco de paciencia y no dejen de seguir la historia y escribirme.

Gracias totales;)


	10. Chapter 9

**La venganza es un plato que se come frío.**

 **Cap 9.**

La noche después de su primera cita había sido terrible para ambas mujeres, como dijo Jane a Maura le toco terminar lo que la morena había empezado aunque no fue lo mismo si lo hubiera hecho su esposa, le ayudo a aliviar la presión que sentía en su interior. A la mañana siguiente Maura había ideado el mejor plan para hacer caer de rodillas y que le suplicara la morena de ojos negros como la noche que tanto amaba, así que se levanto temprano y se puso la mejor lencería que tenía en su armario; cuando bajo la escaleras para preparar el desayuno tenía una bata casi trasparente.

-te dije que me la ibas a pagar Jane Rizzoli-dijo la rubia en un susurro mientras se miraba en el espejo del pasillo antes de entrar en la cocina donde se encontraba la morena ya preparando su tan ansiado café de la mañana- buenos días cariño-dijo mientras recostaba su cuerpo en la entrada de la cocina.

-hola Maur como….-cuando Jane volteo a mirar a la rubia sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho-pe…pen…Dios…-empezó de derramar el café que estaba sirviendo-mierda!-dijo cuando el liquido cayo a sus zapatos.

-ohh cariño-empezó a caminar en dirección a la morena de la manera más sexy que podía y que sabía de sobra que pendía a su esposa- déjame ayudarte con eso-al agacharse para supuestamente ayudar a limpiar a las morena-al parecer alguien no durmió mucho anoche y amaneció un poco torpe- dejo que su bata se abriera un poco mostrando su ropa interior haciendo que toda la atención de Jane se concentrara aún más en sus pechos- mis ojos están aquí arriba- posiciono dos dedos bajo la barbilla de Jane y subió su cabeza para que sus ojos se cruzaran, dándole una sonrisa picara.

-a la mierda la terapia- Jane se lanzo a besar los labios de la rubia pero esta se quito del paso dejando que besara el aire.

-creo que mejor desayunamos, se nos hace tarde para ir a trabajar…-se levanto del piso y se fue directo a la nevera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer su plan no iba a tardar mucho en dar frutos-que se te antoja esta mañana?

-a ti- susurro con los ojos cerrados tratando apaciguar sus ganas-no…lo que tú quieras está bien-termino de limpiar el café del piso-creo que…voy a terminar de…-traga pesado Maura prácticamente estaba semidesnuda a mitad de la cocina-arreglarme-la rubia empezó a acercarse sensual y lentamente.

-a mi parecer estas más que lista-dijo la rubia una vez estuvo frente a Jane- porque no me ayudas a preparar nuestro desayuno-le guiño un ojo-me aburre quedarme sola en la cocina y tal vez alguien entre y me vea así-se desamarra la bata y le muestra su ropa interior con una sonrisa bastante picara.

-Dios Maur me estas matando…-Jane empezó a acariciar el abdomen plano de su esposa-porque lo haces más difícil?-empezó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a la cinturilla de las bragas de Maura-no sabes cuánto de amo-bajo un poco más la mano hasta que la rubia la detuvo.

-cariño creo que mejor me voy a vestir…no queremos retroceder con nuestra terapia-dijo susurrando en su oído para después succionar si lóbulo.

Después de que Maura dejo la habitación Jane fue un desastre completo con la preparación del desayuno y ni si diga del resto del día, había estado distraída y obviamente las provocaciones por parte de la rubia no paraban; cualquier oportunidad de lanzarle algún mensaje, mirada o algún susurro no se perdía y Jane estaba que volaba. Y al parecer Maura escogía los peores momentos, estaban en una reunión con el capitán Grissom, Korsak, Frankie, Nina y otros compañeros de trabajo.

-no sabes cuantas ganas tengo hacerte mía aquí mismo-le susurro la rubia al oído en una oportunidad en la que todos se distrajeron viendo unos videos en el nuevo caso con el que estaban trabajando-quiero quitarte esas bragas y saborear cada rincón de tus fluidos-Maura coloco su mano en la entrepierna de la morena, empezando a acariciarla haciendo que esta saltara un poco provocando que los demás en la sala le prestaran atención.

-Jane te encuentras bien?-pregunto Korsak al ver lo roja que se encontraba.

-mmm-Jane no sabía qué hacer literalmente su esposa la estaba volviendo loca y si seguía con ese arsenal de palabras y caricias no le iba a importar poseerla ahí mismo delante de todos-si…-cruzo las piernas para tratar de que la rubia se detuviera-es solo que hoy es un día caluroso-agarro la mano de maura y la alejo de su entrepierna.

-bueno pues creo que mejor tomamos un receso para almorzar-dijo el capitán Grissom.

-si!-gritaron todos de alegría.

-bueno entonces nos vemos en una hora-el capitán salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos los demás le siguieron.

-Maur no podemos seguir con esto…-coloco sus manos en su rostro-me estas matando-volteo a mirarla-lo último que quiero es romper lo poco que hemos logrado construir después de…

-Jane se que tienes miedo de arruinarlo todo nuevamente, pero te amo y el tiempo en el que estuvimos separadas sentía que mi vida se me iba de las manos lentamente…-se acerco y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios- solo quiero olvidar lo que paso y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas y los planes de formar una familia-se basaron nuevamente pero esta vez mas apasionadamente-además te dije que me la ibas a pagar por haberme dejado iniciada anoche-le regalo una sonrisa socarrona.

-así que todo esto es por eso…te estás vengando?-paso una de sus manos por su rostro-si no te amara…-suspira profundo-ya hubiese roto las reglas hace mucho tiempo…eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida-sus frentes se unieron-deja de hacerme las cosas más difíciles, ya tengo suficiente con tenerte en la habitación del lado y no poderte tocar y hacerte mía.

-solo quería que sintieras lo que yo sentí anoche, te necesito…esta espera me está matando.

-aguantemos un poco más…por favor, solo un poco más-se besaron nuevamente.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde las provocaciones de Maura obviamente la rubia no las había dejado del todo y esto tenia a Jane como loca y en su sesión a solas con el doctor Colter ese fue su tema de conversación.

-Jane te noto bastante estresada, que pasa? Siguieron los anónimos?-pregunto el doctor.

-si lo estoy y ya lo anónimos no llegan con tanta frecuencia, aunque aún me preocupan no es lo primero que está en mi mente…-suspiro fuertemente.

-entonces que es lo que te tiene así?-pregunto nuevamente el doctor-se te nota bastante fuera de sí.

-lo que me pasa tiene nombre y apellido…Maura Isles…y sus imperdibles curvas, piernas…Dios toda ella me tiene así!

-que ha pasado?-dijo el doctor mientras anotaba algo en su libreta de notas

-después de nuestra cita hubo algunos besos MUY calientes y….pues bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, estábamos a punto de…hacerlo…pues…usted ya sabe que…y…yo la deje…argg…iniciada?

-con iniciada quieres decir?-dijo Colter con un levantamiento de cejas.

-bueno…pues que…la deje con las ganas de…Dios!...DE TENER SEXO!-la morena estaba muy avergonzada, siempre sentía vergüenza al hablar de sexo con otra persona que no fuera su esposa.

-y eso es lo que te tiene con tanto estrés? El no poder tener intimidad con tu esposa?

-sí y no…

-entonces que es?Estamos acá para que me cuentes que es lo que te tiene tan alterada y también para hablar sobre los avances en tu relación con Maura.

-después de esa noche Maura no ha parado de provocarme, cada día se viste más sexy y me es más difícil resistirme…y ella lo sabe por eso se aprovecha y me provoca…no creo poder resistir más, todo esto me supera.

-bueno veo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo y que ha habido un gran progreso en su relación.

-si eso no lo niego, pero esta abstinencia me va a matar…Maura es como mi droga, Colter que hago? Por favor dígame que esta farsa se acabo…necesito volver a tener a mi esposa entre mis brazos cada vez que yo quiera y no es solo sexo…quiero simplemente estar en la misma cama y poderla abrazar, sentir su olor, su risa, todo!

-bueno…pues creo que ya es hora de que si las dos lo quieren…pueden tener intimidad…solo si ambas quieren y sin abandonar la terapia, tanto individual como en pareja.

-wow…enserio?-en el rostro de la morena se formo un gran sonrisa.

* * *

Maura iba saliendo de la morgue para su hora de almuerzo, se iba a encontrar con Jane en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos Giacomo´s Restaurant, pero justo cuando estaba por salir por cruzar las puertas cuando alguien la agarro del brazo y la encerró entre la pared y sus brazos.

-hola querida Maura?-la miro con todo el odio que había en su interior.

-Callie que carajos haces aquí?-la rubia trato de zafarse del agarre, pero fue imposible.

-jajaja, creo que lo sabes muy bien…solo quiero advertirte que disfrutes el tiempo con Jane…-le dio una sonrisa descarada- debiste de haberte apartado del camino zorrita…ahora voy a tener que destruirte como a una rata y ver a Jane en el proceso también destruida…-se acerco un poco más al rostro de la rubia hasta llegar a su oído-debió de haberme escogido, se que tal vez no debí de haberla drogado…pero no me dejo otra opción, yo se que ella realmente me ama y el único estorbo para que seamos realmente felices eres tu…putita-dijo esto último apretando los dientes.

-estás loca…y nada de lo que hagas va lograr que estés con Jane, para tu desgracia ella me ama y a ti solo te ve como la loca obsesiva que trato de separarla de la mujer que ama…y créeme loca desquiciada esa no eres tu…

-cállate!-Golpeo la pared- no me llames loca!

-señora Maura, se encuentra bien?-dijo uno de sus escoltas-se está siendo tarde ara la cita con su esposa.

-ya ves loca!-dijo la rubia en un susurro-al final del día quien resulta con los orgasmos, caricias y besos de Jane soy yo…ella esta todas las noches en mi cama y entre mis piernas…algo que tu loquita no tienes ni con todas las drogas que pongas en sus bebidas-la empujo con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero se detuvo en seco.

-creo que anoche fue la última noche que tuviste con tu esposa… jajaja…sabes realmente ella debió de escogerme, nadie me desprecia….sabes la seguridad que contrato tu papito para protegerlas a ambas no funcionara, y esta noche te arrepentirás de haberte interpuesto en mi camino.

Cuando Maura se giro para enfrentarla Callie había desaparecido por completo, con las últimas palabras que dijo en su mente retumbando como un tambor constante en su cabeza, estaba tan ida en esas palabras que no se dio cuenta que uno de sus guardaespaldas estaba llamándola hasta que le toco el hombro.

-MIERDA!-grito y brinco por la interrupción.

-señora lo siento pero…-retiro su mano del hombro de la rubia.

-Dios Michael-coloco una de sus manos en su pecho-casi me matas del susto!

-lo siento señora pero tenemos que irnos si quiere llegar al restaurante nos toca salir ya.

-si…claro vamos- la rubia empezó a caminar hacía el auto.

-señora se encuentra bien? La noto un poco rara…

-no es nada Michael, es solo que quiero ver a mi esposa…vamos-le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas.

Una vez en el auto Maura llamo a Jane, estaba tan ansiosa por saber en donde se encontraba su esposa que su respiración se iba acelerando con cada tono del teléfono; estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico hasta que escucho su voz, esa voz que le alegraba su día más oscuro.

-hola nena!-dijo la morena con un entusiasmo que no se escuchaba en mucho tiempo-te tengo la mejor de las noticias…

-Jane donde estas?-la interrumpió Maura un poco alterada.

-cariño te pasa algo?te noto un poco rara.

-Jane solo dime donde carajos estas!-grito la rubia.

-wow…cálmate estoy saliendo del consultorio del doctor Colter, ya voy para el restaurante…amor que te pasa?

-nada-respiro profundo-sola quería escuchar tu voz…nada más que escuchar tu voz, solo eso…

-bueno amor pues ya escuchaste mi magnífica voz…bebe que te pasa, dime

Jane iba saliendo del edificio del consultorio junto con sus guardaespaldas, una vez afuera se escucho un disparo.

-Jane!-Maura grito al escuchar el estruendo-Jane contéstame.

Por el micrófono del celular de Maura solo se escuchaban gritos y más disparos hasta que de un momento a otro se escucho solo silencio.

-JANE!- se quito el teléfono de su oído y volvió a marcar el numero de su esposa, solo escucho sonar una y otra vez el bip de espera-maldita sea! Jane contéstame!-empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-señora que pasa!?-pregunto Michael.

-algo le paso a Jane, estoy segura!-esta vez sus lagrimas se derramaron libremente-estábamos hablando…y de un momento a otro…se escucho un disparo y no me volvió a contestar las llamadas!-estaba prácticamente hiperventilando.

Mientras que Maura estaba entrando en una crisis de pánico al otro lado de la ciudad una de las camionetas de seguridad de la pareja, iba a toda velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano.

-MALDITA SEA!-grito uno de los guardaespaldas-tenemos que dar aviso de lo que paso!

-Josh llama a Michael y avisa hacia donde nos dirigimos y Riley acelera! Está perdiendo mucha sangre!

* * *

En medio de la desesperación Maura llamaba una y otra vez al celular de Jane pero sin recibir respuesta alguna, timbraba y timbraba hasta irse al buzón de voz, el toque de uno de sus guardaespaldas la saco de su burbuja.

-Señora paso algo…-Maura estaba totalmente en shock esas tres simple palabras le derrumbaron todo su mundo-atentaron contra la vida de su esposa.

-no,no,no,no,no,no,no-las pulsaciones de la rubia eran cada vez más lentas y su respiración era mínima.

* * *

 _ **HOLA! Volví perdón por la demora! Sé que tal vez no les gustara el final pero créanme es necesario para la historia. Disfruten del cap y no olviden dejar sus comentarios ya saben que me ayudan a inspirarme ;)**_

 _ **Besos, tratare de actualizar esta misma semana.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**No te quiero perder.**

 **Cap 10.**

-una camilla!-grito uno de los guardaespaldas después de que frenaron en seco delante de las urgencias del hospital más cercano- Josh bájala!

El personal médico salió por las puertas con una camilla para empezar con los primeros auxilios, sacaron a Jane del auto para entrarla a la sala de urgencias.

-que le paso?-pregunto uno de los doctores.

-un atentado…le dispararon-dijo Josh.

-ha perdido mucha sangre…saben cuando perdió el conocimiento?-pregunto otro doctor de urgencias.

-no, no…se como uno 5 o 10 minutos…

-éntrenla a la sala 2…llamen al cirujano general que este de turno…ahora! Se está desangrando.

* * *

Maura entro corriendo a la sala de urgencias y lo primero que vio fue a Josh cubierto de sangre, toda su mente se nublo y empezó a marearse.

-Maura estas bien?-pregunto Michael.

-solo quiero ver a mi esposa…-susurro la rubia.

-siéntate aquí mientras yo pregunto…

-no-dijo con determinación-ella es mi esposa y yo tengo…saber lo que pasa-maura se dirigió hacia los guardaespaldas de su esposa- QUE CARAJOS PASO?! NO SE SUPONE QUE USTEDES ESTAN AQUÍ PARA PROTEGERNOS!

-señora Maura…esto fue algo que se nos salió de las manos…-dijo Riley-nunca logramos saber la dirección de los disparos.

-donde esta ella!-lagrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas-donde esta ella!-grito-si mi esposa se llega a morir juro que yo misma les destruiré la vida!-Maura se acerco a Riley y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho-solo tenían que cuidarla! Solo…solo…eso-la rubia se derrumbo en llanto mientras el escolta la sujetaba-solo…eso-dijo entre gemidos.

-señora ella va a estar bien se lo prometo!-consolaba el escolta- ya la están atendiendo…

-ella no me puede dejar-susurro la oji verde-no ahora!-siguió llorando.

Después de unos 20 minutos de espera y con Maura un poco más calmada salió uno de los médicos que estaba atendiendo a la morena.

-familiares de la señora Jane Rizzoli?

-Yo!-Maura salió de su shock y se levanto rápidamente-como esta mi esposa?

-señora…soy el doctor Méndez uno de los médicos que está atendiendo a su esposa…en este momento logramos estabilizarla, la hemorragia interna se controlo pero le voy a ser franco ella perdió mucha sangre y está muy débil…ella recibió dos impactos de bala uno fue en su brazo derecho, este fue solo un roce pero el que realmente nos preocupa es el disparo en su vientre ya que perforo el bazo, un pulmón y la bala se alojo en una de sus costillas; debido a lo débil de su estado nos es imposible operarla en este momento necesitamos hacerle una trasfusión de sangre para poderla operar lo más pronto posible, en este momento el tiempo es un factor muy importante conoce a alguien que sea b+?-pregunto el doctor.

-si…si creo que uno de sus hermanos tiene el mismo RH que ella…puedo verla?

-en este momento está en cuidados intensivos, entre menos visitas tenga es mejor ya que el riesgo de infección es bastante alto…

-solo necesito verla-la rubia no podía parar de llorar-solo 2 minutos…solo pido eso nada más.

-está bien, mandare a una de las enfermeras cuando ya esté en la UCI pero le recomiendo no demorarse y cuanto antes tengamos su tipo de sangre en mejor porque así podremos intervenirla.

Después de que el doctor se retirara Maura llamo a Ángela para contarle sobre la situación de su hija, no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuanto llegaron todos lo Rizzolis.

-cariño como está?- pregunto Ángela apenas vio a la rubia.

-Ángela…-Maura se lanzo a abrazar a su suegra-perdón todo esta es mi culpa-se ataco a llorar.

-no, Maura no digas eso…ninguno de los que está aquí tiene la culpa.

-claro que si…porque si yo no le hubiera dado-suspiro-otra oportunidad a Jane esa loca no la hubiera atacado…todo es mi culpa-se aferro nuevamente a los brazos de la matriarca de los Rizzoli.

-Maura mírame…-coloco sus manos a cada lado de su rostro-así tu y mi hija no estuvieran juntas esa loca lo hubiese hecho, Jane jamás la hubiera elegido sobre ti…además Jane es una luchadora no es la primera vez que está en un hospital, yo sé que mi niña va a salir de esta; además de que dudo que te deje sola para que algún cuervo se lance sobre ti-ese comentario logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa- esa es la sonrisa que quiero ver en ti cariño, nuestra Jaine no se va a rendir ella es una Rizzoli.

-tengo tanto miedo, aún nos faltan tantas cosas por vivir…la amo tanto que si algo…

-Maura ni lo digas-la interrumpió Ángela-no lo pienses, tenemos que ser positivas ella va a salir de esta.

-ok, pero no dejo de tener miedo-algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

* * *

-señora Maura?-pregunto una enfermera.

-sí, soy yo! Jane está bien?

-si…solo vengo para decirle que ya puede pasar a verla, pero solo unos minutos…ya le hicimos la trasfusión de sangre.

-ok, donde esta?

-sígame.

Maura se fue detrás de la enfermera lo que fueron unos minutos de recorrido para Maura fue una eternidad y una vez estuvo enfrente de Jane se derrumbo en llanto, le dolía tanto ver a su esposa así; estaba pálida y toda la vida que la rodeaba se estaba perdiendo.

-Jane-trataba de recuperar la calma-no me dejes…por favor, te necesito aún nos faltan muchas cosas por hacer…sabes-se seco algunas lagrimas- todavía no me has dado la docena de hijos que me prometiste-rio sin ánimo- aún no te has tatuado mi nombre…-empezó a llorar nuevamente-no me dejes, hemos perdido mucho tiempo bebe, por fav…-los ruidos de las maquinas empezaron a sonar descontroladamente, la rubia sabía lo que eso significaba la morena estaba entrando en crisis y eso no era nada bueno-Jane!-los doctores entraron a la habitación y empezaron con la reanimación.

-Señora necesitamos que salga! Ahora!-dijo uno de los doctores.

-Jane!-Maura trato de acercarse.

-sáquenla de aquí!-las enfermeras la sacaron de la habitación y se llevaron a Jane al quirófano nuevamente.

-JANE!-se escucho a lo lejos el grito de la rubia.

-señora cálmese…estamos tratando de ayudar a su esposa pero usted no nos está colaborando, si no se trata de tranquilizar nos va tocar sedarla.

-solo necesito que la salve-Maura estaba a punto de entrar en ataque de ansiedad-por favor…sal…sálvenla-su respiración cada vez más lenta-Di…Dios…

-señora por favor trate de respirar…está empezando a hiperventilar, Diana por favor busca a algún familiar y ve preparando 5 mg de Diazepam…está entrando en crisis.

A los pocos minutos la única forma que encontraron para calmar a la rubia fue sedándola, Ángela se encontraba junto a la cama de Maura; estaba tan angustiada por su hija y por la oji verde que escasamente había podido tomarse un café.

\- Mama-susurro Frankie- como está?-entro lentamente a la habitación.

-bien, pues ya sabes dentro de lo que cabe…solo lograron tranquilizarla con medicamentos, me preocupa…si a Ja…si-derramo algunas lagrimas- si Jaine no lo logra-lloro un poco más fuerte-no sé qué será de ella…

-Ma, tenemos que ser positivos…Jane es una guerrera, ella ha sobrevivido a muchas otras cosas…-se acerco para abrazar a su madre- ella es una Rizzoli, nosotros no nos damos por vencidos tan fácilmente y mucho menos ella, además dudo que ella deje a Maura sola…sabes lo posesiva que es con ella no va a dejar que alguien más se le acerque…solo por eso se va a aferrar a la vida.

-Frankie…-se limpio algunas lagrimas-tengo tanto miedo, sé que no es la primera vez que Jane esta en esta situación pero…no puedo dejar de tener miedo, es mi hija…nunca podre acostumbrarme a esto.

-doctor Méndez la paciente está perdiendo mucha sangre…pinzas!

-lo sé! Pero primero tenemos que parar la hemorragia, tenemos que…controlar este neumotórax, necesito una sonda pleural hay que drenar el aire…ahora! Estamos perdiendo a la paciente!

-doctor la paciente está muy débil…

-YA LO SE! Pero no podemos cerrarla con el pulmón colapsando…necesitamos más sangre!

La cirugía tuvo una duración de más de tres horas, Jane durante ese tiempo tuvo tres paros respiratorios y varias trasfusiones de sangre. Mientras la morena se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, su familia mientras tanto esperaba algún tipo de noticia sobre la mayor de los hijos Rizzolis en la habitación en la que se encontraba Maura.

-alguna notica ma?-pregunto Frankie cuando entro en la habitación con cafés para todos.

-no, aún nada…esto es una eternidad…

-Ángela tienes que pensar positivamente-dijo Korsak mientras se levantaba de la silla-Jane y Maura nos necesitan más que nunca…mira el estado en el que se encuentra Maura, ella necesita de toda nuestra buena energía…su estado no es bueno, mírala esta dormida pero no ha dejado de gritar y llamar a Jane.

-lo sé…no sé que me duele más si saber que mi hija está en un quirófano o ver a Maura así…esto es muy duro…-comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas-antes de que ella apareciera en nuestras vidas y de que se enamoraran, siempre vivía con miedo de que le pasara algo a Jane pero ahora es más complejo…ahora no solo me tengo que preocupar por lo que le pase a mi hija sino que también por ella, por mi Maura…esa chica con verborrea científica para esconder su soledad se fue introduciendo lentamente en nuestra familia y en nuestros corazones; ahora es imposible sacarla de allí, es como otra hija para mi…me está desgarrando por dentro toda esta situación.

-para todos es muy duro ver esto…las amamos de igual forma-dijo Korsak-Jane ha sido como una hija para mí y Maura se convirtió en parte de la familia.

* * *

En el otro lado de la ciudad en una de las bodegas abandonadas de Boston, en medio de la oscuridad se encontraban dos personas que estaban celebrando los últimos acontecimientos.

-jajaja, te dije que la venganza es un plato que se come frío querida-tomo un sorbo de vino.

-si…no te lo puedo negar, ver la cara de la estúpida de Maura no tiene precio…sabes creo que ambas debieron de tomar mejores decisiones- apunto un dardo que tenía en las manos y lo lanzo a una de las fotografías que había en la pared.

-qué pasa si Jane se salva?-pregunto el hombre que se ocultaba entre las tinieblas.

-dudo que sobreviva pero si lo hace…aún lo que han visto no es ni la mitad de lo que tengo planeado, las voy a dejar en la miseria absoluta-lanzo otro dardo pero esta vez a una fotografía de Jane.

-porque crees que vas a salir ganado esta guerra? Alguna vez has pensado en que la que puede terminar en la miseria podrías ser tu?

-cállate! Yo me voy a asegurar de que la que gane sea yo!

* * *

Maura estaba empezando a despertar, solo quería pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla que Jane estaba durmiendo justo a su lado…pero por desgracia la realidad la estaba cacheteando sin compasión.

-Jane…-empezó a abrir los ojos-Jane…donde-trago saliva-donde estas?-se paso las manos por su rostro para tratar de despertarse totalmente.

-Maura…hija, como te sientes?-pregunto Ángela

-Ángela-se levanto un poco de la cama-dime…-algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- dime que no es verdad… que fue solo un sueño…que Jane está bien…-se ataco a llorar cuando vio el rostro de Ángela.

-mi niña-la abrazo- ya quisiera decirte eso-abrazo aún más fuerte a la rubia que lloraba desconsolada-pero lamentablemente no fue un mal sueño…ella sigue en quirófano-Maura se ataco aún más con las palabras de su suegra.

-buenas noches…-interrumpió el doctor Méndez.

-doctor…como esta mi esposa-dijo Maura mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama-por favor dígame!-mientras la rubia se acercaba sintió que todo su mundo giraba y por poco se cae de no ser por Frankie que la logro sujetar.

-Maura siéntate…dejemos hablar al doctor-logro sentarla en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-señora se encuentra bien?

-sí, solo dígame como esta mi esposa…solo quiero saber cómo está-seco algunas lagrimas de su rostro.

-bueno…logramos tratar el neumotórax, la estabilizamos y ya está en cuidados intensivos…-se escucho en la habitación risas de alegría- ahora solo nos queda esperar las próximas horas para que su cuerpo se empiece a recuperar…le voy a ser totalmente franco su recuperación va a tardar un poco debido a los procedimientos que tuvimos que hacer.

-puedo verla?-pregunto Maura con toda la esperanza.

-aún no…queremos esperar unas horas antes de permitirle visitas, para evitar cualquier infección…ella va a estar en constante observación y cuando esté un poco más recuperada permitiremos las visitas.

-por favor doctor…- se levanto de la silla y se acerco al doctor- déjeme verla así sea de lejos, solo quiero saber que aún está aquí conmigo…por favor-algunas lagrimas salieron de su rostro- solo unos minutos.

-Maura, sigamos las instrucciones del médico…yo también estoy desesperada por verla pero ya sabemos que está bien…además llevas horas sin comer nada…

-Ángela…necesito verla con mis propios ojos…por favor…después de que la vea créeme que hare lo que me digan.

-está bien…pero solo unos minutos y desde afuera de la habitación.

-claro…gracias, gracias-la rubia abrazo a Ángela y salió con el doctor.

Una vez que Maura llego al área de UCI no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

-señora recuerde solo unos minutos y no puede entrar…solo la puede ver desde aquí-dijo el médico.

-si…gracias nuevamente…doctor…

-si?

-ella ya está fuera de peligro?

-no le voy a negar que aún hay un poco de riesgo pero hay que tener confianza de que ella lo lograra…-le coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo.

-gracias.

Cuando se atrevió a posar sus ojos sobre la morena no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, se veía tan frágil y sin vida que no pudo controlar sus lágrimas.

-Jane…mi amor-coloco una mano sobre el vidrio que las separaba-por favor no me dejes…-soltó un gran sollozo-tu eres la fuerte en esta relación…además que aún no hemos cumplido muchos de nuestros sueños-trato de secarse algunas lagrimas- te necesito…si tú me dejas la vida para mí no tiene sentido… solo no me dejes… te amo como jamás llegue a amar, eres el amor de mi vida…fuiste la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado…te lo suplico…-coloco su dos manos sobre el vidrio y luego su frente.

-señora Maura ya es hora…dejémosla que se recupere, ya verá que ella va a estar bien- dijo una de las enfermeras- yo la mantendré al tanto de cualquier novedad.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Volví con otra actualización, espero que les guste se que muchas (os) están un poco preocupadas por la salud de Jane pero a veces necesitamos perder un poco para valorar lo que tenemos.**_

 _ **Así que disfruten de este cap y no olviden dejar sus comentarios que serán muy bien recibidos! Perdón por si hay algún error ;)**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Mi más grande amor.**

 **Cap 11.**

POV JANE

No sé en qué momento pasó, estaba saliendo del consultorio de nuestro terapeuta y al segundo, me envió un disparo en mi hombro, pero me salió otro en mi abdomen y desde ese mismo instante todo se volvió borroso; escuchaba más disparos y mis guardaespaldas gritando y tratando de proteger, cuando ya no había más cruce de fuego que me levantaban del suelo y me subían al auto. Solo escuchaba gritos en donde me decían que no cerrará mis ojos pero me era físicamente imposible que estaba tan cansada que parecía que ellos tuvieran vida propia.

-Jane no cierres los ojos, quédate con nosotros ... ¡mierda está perdiendo mucha sangre! Conduce rápido!

-Sánchez no me importa voy a más rápido que puedo, tenemos que dar aviso a Josh hay que proteger a la señora Maura ...- hubo un pequeño frenazo- si lo hicieron con nosotros lo más probable es que vayan tras de ellos ... .

-Jane! Maldición no logro parar el sangrado ... vamos no te dejes vencer ... Mírame, mírame-sentí que me golpeaban en las mejillas, intente abrir mis ojos pero no pude-carajo la estamos perdiendo!

* * *

No sé en dónde estoy solo escucho pequeños susurros o gritos la verdad no logro distinguirlos solo sé que estoy sintiendo cada vez más débil y muchas más cosas que no responden, a veces siento que estoy yendo a un lugar mucho mejor donde solo veo la hermosa sonrisa de Maura en cada una de sus presentaciones ... diablos es como una de las grandes maravillas del mundo, solo ella podría robarme el aliento con solo una sonrisa. Mientras estoy en mi mundo por así decirlo me siento como si alguien me estuviera haciendo. Halando a la vida real.

-la tenemos ... necesitamos más sangre, hay que estabilizarla.

-doctor usted sí cree que lo va a lograr? Pregunto una de las enfermeras.

-hay que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos ... hay una familia entera que la espera.

Todo era tan confuso podía sentir como mi cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más y solo quería descansar pero no me dejaban cada vez que intentaba irme el rostro de Maura aparecía y cada una de las cosas que hemos vivido, creo que ella es la que aún me mantiene aquí…ya no tengo tanto frio creo que mi cuerpo se está recuperando, quiero despertar pero al parecer mis ojos no quieren hacerlo.

* * *

Escucho diferentes sonidos de maquinas y el olor a químicos de hospital me está desesperando pero aun no logro tener un completo funcionamiento de mi cuerpo, trato de hacer algún movimiento mover un dedo, la nariz, mis labios cualquier parte de mi cuerpo pero quizás no esté lista aún. Logro escuchar su voz se que está muy preocupada por mi estado siempre que entra alguien del personal médico les pregunta sobre mi progreso y todos le dicen lo mismo que estoy avanzando.

-hola bebé…-logro escuchar un pequeña risa-se que odias que te llame así…-se que está caminando por la habitación escucho el sonar de sus tacones, aunque muchas veces le digo que esos tacones que usa son el infierno me encanta verla con ellos se ve tan sexy creo que fueron creados para estar en sus hermosos pies…me encanta hacerle el amor cuando solo tiene por prenda sus tacones, es endiabladamente sexy-pero creo que si te llamo de esa forma vas a levantarte de esa cama y me dirás que no te llame así que no eres ninguna bebé-hizo una voz chistosa tratando de imitarme, es tan tierna-Jane por favor vuelve a mi cada día que pasa me voy volviendo loca…sabes que solo tú me entiendes te necesito, más que al aire-empezó a derramar algunas lagrima, lo sé porque sentí como una de ellas cayó en mi mano…quiero despertar! Maldita sea necesito que mi cuerpo responda el saber que ella está llorando mi duele como el infierno y más que soy yo quien ocasiona que ella llore.

-Maura, hija pensé estabas en casa descansando- entro mama en la habitación con un café en su mano-no hace menos de una hora que te fuiste de aquí tienes que descansar…desde que Jaine está aquí no sales de esta habitación Maura si te enfermas no lograras que su situación mejore, ella va a despertar solo tenemos que ser pacientes-Maur me soltó la mano y la escucho sollozar me imagino que en los brazos de mi madre.

-Ángela esta espera cada vez en más dura… ha pasado más de un mes! Y lo médicos siguen diciendo que su cuerpo esta sanando correctamente! La necesito ella no se puede ir-podía escuchar su llanto desesperado quería gritar que yo estaba viva pero no entiendo porque este maldito cuerpo no me responde!

-Maura se que ahora cualquier cosa que te diga va a sonar vacía y sin sentido, pero tenemos que tener fe en lo que dicen los doctores y tenemos un extra, Jane es demasiado fuerte y créeme cuando te digo que no te va a dejar sola, sabes lo posesiva que es contigo…no va a dejar que nadie más se te acerque-logre escuchar una pequeña risa y eso basto para tranquilizarme, necesito hallar la forma de volver a ella.

* * *

No se cuento tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que tuve conciencia pero logro escuchar algunos pasos y voces, creo que una de las voces es de Frankie al parecer está discutiendo sobre algún partido de beisbol o algo así, trato de abrir mis ojos pero las luces de la habitación se clavan en ellos es un dolor atroz.

-Frankie puedes dejar de discutir con Korsak sobre las finales…este no es el momento para que lo hagas, tu hermana esta en esa camilla desde hace mes y medio y a ti solo te importa las finales?!

-Ma! Sabes que con este tipo de conversaciones la ponemos al día y hacemos que el ambiente se relaje un poco…ella ama el beisbol quizás esto la ayude a despertar.

-Ángela no te preocupes por eso…Frankie puede llegar a tener razón quizás su pasión por el deporte la haga despertar…ya que yo no he podido- esas últimas palabras las dijo con una tristeza en su voz que me desgarro por dentro, esto no puede seguir así tengo que despertar como sea.

-Maura querida no digas eso…su cuerpo aún está en recuperación, ya no es la misma jovencita de hace unos años que se recuperaba de cualquier cosa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…tenemos que dejar que su cuer…

-Ángela dime que viste eso?-por fin! Mi cuerpo reacciono de algún modo logre apretarle u hermosa mano-Dios Jane amor…

A pesar del dolor de mis ojos debido a las luces tenía que despertar así que empecé a abrir mis ojos y a tratar de decirle cuanto le amo.

-Jane amor…

-mmmm-Dios que dolor.

-llamare a un medico- dijo Frankie.

Cuando logre abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue su hermoso rostro sus facciones se veían cansadas, tenía unas ojeras que ni con un kilo de maquillaje podía cubrir también estaba más delgada con tan solo mirarla unos minutos me pude dar cuenta que su descanso había sido mínimo.

-bebé por fin estas aquí…conmigo- ella empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas-no sabes lo asustada que estaba, te amo…

-oye!-fue lo único que logro salir por mi garganta y la verdad mi voz era irreconocible-no…no llores-trague, mi garganta ardía horriblemente-ya…Dios…

-quieres agua?-me pregunto Maura y automáticamente asentí, cuando me acerco el vaso bebí como si no hubiese un mañana, realmente mi garganta necesitaba la hidratación-toma con calma.

A la habitación entro Frankie junto al médico que supongo es el que está llevando mi proceso lo primero que hizo fue quitarme el vaso de las manos.

-Maura regálame un permiso, necesito examinarla- desde cuando acá un medico de pacotilla llama a MI esposa por su nombre de pila!?

-Claro Joshua, la emoción- vi como Maura se sonrojaba, esto no me está gustando nada.

Odio sentirme así de observada todos en esta maldita habitación y para rematar el doctor me pone esa lucecita en mis ojos que no hace más que fastidiarme.

-podrían regalarme un poco de privacidad, por favor- realmente me siento como un conejillos de indias- Maur no te vayas…

-no lo pensaba hacer cariño- me dijo una vez que todos salieron de la habitación-Joshua como esta?- otra vez ese MALDITO! Nombre…

-no, al parecer sus reflejos están bien…-el doctor de pacotilla volteo a ver a Maura- sus herida prácticamente están curadas, solo hay que hacer algunas terapias físicas y respiratorias para mejorar la movilidad en sus músculos que estuvieron quietos por este tiempo, no queremos que se atrofien además tenemos que ayudar a su capacidad pulmonar a que se recupere nuevamente y no genere ningún tipo de inconveniente al hacer la más mínima actividad.

-y cuando me podre ir a casa?- no llevo ni una hora despierta y ya quiero salir de este lugar, no me gusta para nada la forma en que este medicucho mira a mi mujer.

-cariño acabas de despertar-me regalo una preciosa sonrisa…diablos! Cuanto la extrañaba- deja que los médicos te revisen…-ella se fue acercando a mi-no quiero volverte a tener aquí, no en un muy largo rato y solo para pequeñeces…-se acerco aún más quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mis rostro-como por ejemplo para tener a nuestros hijos-cerro el pequeño espacio que había entre nosotras para unir sus labios con los míos…fue la mejor sensación, definitivamente ella era mi hogar, mi paz, mi todo.

-mmmm…-coloque mis manos sobre su rostro-si lo pones de eso modo creo que debemos apurarnos para tenerlos-nuevamente unimos nuestros labios hasta que alguien carraspeo y nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

-perdón…-Maura se aparto de mi y se sonrojo, que hace este imbécil todavía aquí?

\- voy a preparar todo para los exámenes-el medicucho se retiro de la habitación y está era mi oportunidad de hablar a solas con mi mujer.

-bueno ya que estamos solas me puedes actualizar de lo que ha pasado en este tiempo- le regale una de mis mejores- ven siéntate junto a mí quiero sentirte cerca, esta habitación es demasiado grande y tengo frío-hice una especie de puchero que sabia a ella le derribaría todas las barreras.

-sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa cara…eso es trampa-su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación entera.

-sabias cuando nos casamos que nunca juego limpio y mucho menos si tengo un objetivo en la mira-le guiñe un ojo y coloque la sonrisa más descarada que tenia.

-Dios!-alzo sus manos en rendición y se acerco a la cama a sentarse al espacio que le hice.

-ahora si me siento mucho mejor-la abrace y mi mundo entero se paralizo, el tenerla en mis brazos era la mejor sensación que se podría tener en el mundo…no se qué haría sin ella-ahora cuéntame que ha pasado.

-pues…-suspiro-has estado en este hospital-me miro a los ojos y vi tanta tristeza en ellos que se me rompió el corazón- casi un mes y medio-sus ojos brillaban debido a las lágrimas que querían salir-todo este tiempo fue…-su voz se quebró-horrible, pensé que no te volvería a ver…esa loca casi que aparta de mi vida y fue la peor sensación que tuve-sus lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos.

-amor no llores…-la abrace más fuerte-no dejemos que esta situación se interponga entre nosotras, por ahí dicen que hierva mala nunca muere y mira soy el mejor ejemplo-su risa salió como una de las mejores melodías-ahí está esa risa que me encanta- le seque algunas de sus lagrimas-ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestro futuro, en nada más que eso- le di un pequeño beso en los labios- sabes ese día nuestro doctor me había dado la mejor de las noticias-uní nuestras frentes-ya tenemos su bendición para hacernos cariñitos-me acerque nuevamente y la bese pero esta vez fue mucho más intenso con más necesidad de ella que nunca.

-mmmm, Jane- se alejo un poco-aunque es lo que más deseo en este momento, creo que no es el lugar…-la interrumpí.

-creo que uno de los lugares en los que no lo hemos hecho es en una habitación de hospital-fui bajando una de mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su delicioso culo-y no sabes lo encendida que estoy al verte en esos jeans ajustados-seguí bajando mi mano hasta su muslo.

-Ja…-la bese-Jane…wow…-desabotone el botón de su pantalón y empecé a trabajar con mi mano en su entrepierna-aahhh-la vi cerrar sus ojos y lamerse los labios-Di…Dios, mmmm…alguien…ohh…puede….entrar…-empecé a besar su pulso haciendo que gimiera un poco, esta mujer era una maravilla en todo su esplendor cuando estaba a punto de venirse, gimió un poco más duro.

-Shhhh, estamos en un hospital no queremos molestar a los enfermos cariño-introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de ella haciendo que su espalda se encorvara-estas tan húmeda y apretada…-bese su mandíbula- tan larga ha sido la espera-chupe su lóbulo de la oreja-que con algunas caricias mías ya te vas a venir?-mordí una parte de su cuello- no quiero ni imaginar lo que harías si fuera mi boca la que estuviese allí abajo en vez de mis dedos-volvió a gemir pero esta vez lo ahogue en un beso-solo déjate llevar cariño…vente en mis dedos-volví a besarla-no tenemos mucho tiempo nena-introduje otro dedo en ella y empecé a masajear su clítoris con más presión y más rápido provocando una reacción en cadena por todo su cuerpo-Dios cuando te vienes tu cara literalmente es una maravilla.

-Jane-estaba jadeando mientras yo sacaba mis dedos dentro de ella-estamos locas definitivamente-se levanto lentamente de la cama-creo que iré al baño a refrescarme, no quiero que entre alguien y me vea así-estaba hermosa su pelo estaba un poco alborotado, sus pantalones fuera de su lugar.

-te ves realmente hermosa postorgasmo- le guiñe un ojo provocando que se sonrojara y saliera prácticamente corriendo al baño, a los pocos minutos mi madre entro a la habitación como Pedro por su casa-Ma! Porque nunca tocas?

-Jane acabas de despertar…quiero estar contigo, eres mi hija- Dios esta mujer una día me va a matar!-donde esta Maura? Cuando nos fuimos ella se quedo contigo-mi madre se fue acercando a la cama con un oso panda gigante-te traje esto para que te sientas mejor.

-Ma! Enserio crees que sigo siendo una niña? Tengo una esposa!

-eres mi niña…siempre lo serás así tengas 70 años, no me has contestado en donde esta Maura.

-ella está en el baño, Dios porque siempre tienes que saberlo todo!?

-porque soy tu madre…además de que Maura es como otra hija para mí-se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la habitación, realmente quería que mi madre se fuera pero cuando le iba a decir que quería descansar salió Maura del baño totalmente lista para un desfile de modas.

-Ángela!-Dijo un poco sorprendida-hace cuanto llegaste?

-solo un momento, querida estas radiante al parecer el que Jane despertara te cambio el semblante-mi mama tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si supiera lo que había pasado hace un momento.

-si Ángela al parecer lo único que necesitaba era sentir la mirada de Jane nuevamente en mi, solo la necesitaba a ella- su mirada fue de tal devoción que sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba-solo necesitaba a mi más grande amor-me sonrió y se sentó junto a mi nuevamente en la cama.

-te amo nena- le dije en un pequeño susurro para después robarle un pequeño beso.

-se ven tan perfectas-mi madre con su bocota rompió nuestro momento-no veo la hora en que me den nietos.

-Ma!Dios tú no sabes lo que es la privacidad-Maura soltó una pequeña carcajada-y no nos presiones con los nietos aún sigo en un hospital por si no te has dado cuenta debido a que me dispararon!

-mejor aún, así no tienes que volver.

-Ma! Tú no tienes filtro!

-Jane déjala ... -Maur me acaricio por el hombro y el hombro un pequeño sobre mi hombro, un poco de humor mientras espera que te den de alta.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Volví con otra actualización, espero que aún sí esta historia. Les deseo un muy buen año nuevo, se que estuve ausente pero ya saben las vacaciones y las vacaciones absorbieron mi tiempo.**_

 _ **Ojala les guste este capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios realmente los aprecio y si quiera sugerencias para lo que queda de la historia será muy bienvenido. Perdón si hay algún error de redacción o de ortografía.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Sin límites.**

 **Cap 12.**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Jane despertó, su recuperación iba progresando pero no tanto como ella le hubiese gustado. Aún seguía en el hospital y lo único que quería era volver a su casa con su hermosa esposa.

-Jane puedes dejar esa actitud! – dijo Maura apretando los dientes.

-Maura solo me quiero ir a casa! Estoy harta de este olor a desinfectante y que todo sea blanco- respiro profundo- extraño nuestra cama! Nuestro sofá, todo lo extraño…

\- cariño yo también te extraño en las noches…pero necesito que te recuperes, no sabes cuánto me duele verte aquí y no tenerte en las noches para que me abraces y me des besos en mi nuca…-se fue acercando lentamente a la cama en la que estaba la morena- te amo, pero si tu no pones de tu parte-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- porque entre más reacia seas con el tratamiento, más difícil será…-le dio otro pequeño beso- solo hazlo por mí, por favor?-le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas y de las que Jane jamás podría decir que no.

-porque nunca podre decirte que no…Maura Isles de Rizzoli-colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia- realmente eres mi criptonita-la beso suavemente al principio pero poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más a apasionado hasta que escucharon toser a alguien en la habitación.

-oh…Ángela-Maura se aparto de la morena un poco apenada de lo que había presenciado su suegra.

-tranquila querida, que yo también viví esa etapa con el padre de Jane.

-Ma! Guacala no quiero tengo que borrar la imagen de Papa y tu en esas…-hizo cara de asco- voy a tener pesadillas por varios días.

-jajaja Jane no exageres…es perfectamente normal cuando dos personas se aman que se demuestren su amor por medio de besos, caricias y cosas por el estilo…sabes la semana pasada estaba leyendo un artículo en el que mencionaban que las endorfinas son una de las principales…

-Oh par Dios… basta wikipedía! Solo quiero irme de aquí, Ma podrías preguntar por favor cuando me darán de alta!

-Jane! Pero…

-Maur puedo seguir con el tratamiento desde casa, solo quiero estar contigo…en nuestro hogar, solo eso-le regalo una sonrisa- tu sabes eso estudiaste medicina, si pasa cualquier eventualidad tu me podrías ayudar…vamos nena, las dos estamos de baja perfectamente me puedes vigilar 24/7.

-ok…-suspiro profundo-hablare con tu doctor, pero! No te prometo nada….si él decide que te queda un tiempo más aquí seguirás al pie de la letra sus recomendaciones, no protestaras ni nada por el estilo. Jane te necesito recuperada para volver a nuestras vidas y poder seguir forjando un futuro juntas.

-ok…lo prometo- la morena levanto su mano en señal de promesa-solo antes de irte me prestar el celular, por favor.

-para que lo quieres?-pregunto la rubia.

-tranquila que no voy a llamar a nadie solo quiero revisar mis correos y ya…-puso los ojos en blanco-si quieres cuando regreses de hablar con mi doctor puedes mirar el registro de llamadas-le dio una de sus mejores miradas de cachorrito para que la rubia cediera.

-está bien voy a confiar en ti…no quiero que te alteres, ok…-saco el celular de Jane de su bolso y se lo paso-odio tener que hacer este tipo de cosas…pero eres demasiado testaruda!-dijo en un susurro y dejo un beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Lo primero que hizo Jane una vez que salió Maura fue buscar el número de Korsak, necesitaba saber si habían atrapado al responsable del que ella estuviera en el hospital. Al tercer tono se escucho una voz gruesa y muy familiar.

-Jane?

-hola Korsak…

-Porque me estas llamando? No se supone que tenias restringidas las llamadas para evitar que tu recuperación fuera más lenta?

-Korsak concéntrate…-respiro profundo y miro hacia la puerta- no tengo mucho tiempo…solo quiero saber cómo va la investigación, ya saben quien lo hizo?

-Jane…-su voz era más de advertencia que cualquier otra cosa- tu sabes las reglas, además de que si Maura se entera no solo te va a matar a ti sino que a mí también…

-vamos Korsak!- lo interrumpió la morena- solo dime que la loca de Callie no está detrás de esto; no pudo haber llegado tan lejos…por favor amigo necesito saber, tengo que saber que terreno estoy pisando.

-Janeee…me vas a meter en problemas, pero si fue ella…-suspiro profundo-llamo a Maura mientras ocurría todo, se lo confirmo…la hemos estado buscando por todos lados pero es como si se la hubiera comido la tierra.

-maldita sea! No pudo desaparecer así como así-dijo la morena con los dientes apretados- necesitamos encontrarla como sea, esta vez vino contra mí…-respiro hondo- no quiero que vaya tras de Maura Korsak, ella es mi vida entera…necesitamos encontrarla y meterla en un manicomio.

-Jane déjanos hacer esto a nosotros…

-No! Korsak- lo interrumpió Jane- tu sabes que soy la mejor detective que tiene la estación, no voy a dejar este caso en manos de cualquiera es la vida de mi familia la que está en riesgo y no lo voy a echar a la suerte, lo sabes Korsak…

-Dios! Mujer enserio un día de estos me vas a meter en problemas muy serios; te mantendré informada del caso…todo esto será extraoficialmente, de acuerdo?-al escuchar una especie de protesta de la morena la interrumpió-no quiero nada de peros, si yo te digo que te retires del caso lo haces inmediatamente, entendido?

-jumm, ok como tu digas…te dejo porque Maura no debe de tardar en llegar y si me ve hablando por teléfono se arma la de Troya…gracias amigo-la morena finalizo la llamada e inmediatamente elimino el registro de llamadas, sabía que una vez la rubia estuviera en la habitación lo revisaría.

* * *

-Maura sabes que he dejado a Jane todo este tiempo en el hospital fue porque tú me lo pediste, ella perfectamente puede terminar de recuperarse en casa…-le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo sé Robert pero no conoces a mi esposa como yo, si le hubieses dado de alta cuando tú querías ella al siguiente día estaría en la estación trabajando, buscando a quien le eso esto-bajo su merada un poco triste.

-realmente está muy enamorada de ella, verdad?-pregunto el médico.

-ella es mi vida…-respiro profundo- no te voy a negar que hemos tenido nuestros momentos, pero sin Jane mi vida seguiría siendo aburrida y todo eso cambio cuando la conocí, ella trajo una luz que nadie más lo hizo- mientras hablaba sus ojos se iban iluminando.

-wow gracias por decirme que mientras estuvimos juntos todo fue aburrido, eso dolió.

-Robert saber que no quise decir eso, solo que lo nuestro ocurrió en un momento de mi vida un poco caótico…créeme cuando te digo que lo que tú y yo vivimos en la universidad fue muy lindo-le dio un apretón a su mano-fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida…-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa-y pues te voy a ser muy franca…me enseñaste muchas cosas con respecto al sexo-se acerco un poco y le guiño un ojo.

-Maura…tal vez te enseñe eso pero…siempre supe que no eras completamente feliz conmigo, tu mirada me lo decía y cuando te volví a ver y vi como la mirabas a ella y lo angustiada que estabas…-se aparto un poco- descubrí que yo no iba a ser el que te diera la felicidad ni tampoco otra chica…Jane es tu alma gemela…y créeme cuando te digo que me alegro mucho de que la hayas encontrado, no dejes que nadie te quite eso…te lo dice alguien que se enamoro perdidamente de una hermosa chica rubia en la universidad y que a pesar de que nunca más volvieron a verse siempre guardo la esperanza de reunirse de nuevo…-Maura empezó a entrar un poco en pánico- no te preocupes ya entendí…ahora sé que debo seguir con mi vida y no seguir esperando un amor que nunca va a llegar-le guiño un ojo y cogió el expediente de Jane en sus manos- anda tenemos que ir a decirle a una paciente muy compleja que ya puede salir de este manicomio como ella lo llama-la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

* * *

-por fin en casa!-dijo Jane una vez que se sentó en el sofá.

-no sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte de nuevo aquí, te extrañe tanto-Maura se sentó junto a la morena y le beso la mejilla-no quiero que te vuelvas a ir…Jane eres el amor de mi vida-tomo un profundo respiro para evitar que sus lagrimas salieran-no se…no…-una pequeña lagrima se derramo en su mejilla-Dios…si te…

-ey! Nena no pienses en eso…mírame estoy aquí contigo, ahora solo disfrutemos de nuestra soledad…-Jane se acerco a la rubia y la beso, un beso suave pero lleno de todo el amor que le podría demostrar-ahora solo pensemos en nuestro futuro-le regalo una tierna sonrisa y le seco algunas lagrimas a la rubia-sabes en todo ese maldito encierro en el hospital logre pensar mucho…-Maura se recostó en el regazo de Jane y esta la abrazo fuerte-voy a hacer efectiva mis vacaciones-la rubia se levanto y la miro expectante-todas, para que pasemos más tiempo juntas y tal vez empezar con nuestra familia?

Maura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Jane; SU Jane le estaba pidiendo que tuvieran hijos, lo que siempre había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Maur…si crees que este no es el momento te entiendo perfectamente….esperaremos el tiempo que tu…-Maura se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso apasionadamente haciendo que a morena soltara un pequeño gemido-wow…veo que te gusto la idea-dijo la morena una vez que se separaron.

-Jane no solo me gusta, es la mejor noticia que me podrías dar…sabes que siempre he querido ser madre y que respete tu forma de pensar con respecto al tema, pero quiero tener una familia contigo, quiero tener una mini Jane corriendo por la casa y haciéndonos reír con sus ocurrencias…te amo demasiado, siempre fuiste tú lo que yo necesitaba en mi vida.

-te amo-se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez Maura se sentó a horcajadas sobre Jane-pero sabes que yo no quiero quedar embarazada-la rubia le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco a su oído.

-quien dijo que la embarazada tendrías que ser tu?-mordió el lóbulo de la oreja- yo me puedo inseminar, yo puedo tener todos nuestros bebes…-beso su cuello- aunque no sé si me vas a querer una vez que los tenga-beso su mandíbula-mi senos se agrandaran, tal vez tendré estrías en mi vientre, mis caderas se ensancharan-beso sus labios.

-ohh nena, créeme que si así estas sexy, con todo lo que acabas de describir te veras aún más sexy-beso nuevamente a la rubia pero esta vez su beso era mucho más necesitado haciendo que Maura abriera más la boca para que sus lenguas empezaran jugar para ver quien tomaba el control.

Las cosas se fueron calentando poco a poco, ambas se necesitaban; necesitaba sentir sus cuerpos vibrar con cada caricia, así que Jane empezó a bajar la cremallera de la blusa de Maura haciendo que se quedara solo en sostén.

-Jane-la rubia rompió el beso-no creo que aún debamos hacer esto-se mordió su labio inferior- acabas de salir de la clínica…te deseo créeme que es así pero no quiero lastimarte-la morena le sonrió y le volvió a besar-Jane- dijo Maura entre besos.

-amor no te preocupes, podemos hacerlo…mientras firmabas los papeles de salida yo le pregunte al doctor si podría reanudar mi vida normal…especialmente el sexo y me dijo que no había ningún problema que podía hacerte el amor cuantas veces yo quisiera, nena tenemos vía libre…tengo unas ganas enormes de hacerte venir y probarte toda.

Jane!-ella sabía que la morena le ocultaba algo más.

-ok! Solo dijo que no nos sobrepasemos, que lo hagamos con calma y que pues si casi todo el trabajo lo haces tú…no abra ningún problema-empezó a besarle el pecho.

-bueno pues se me acaba de ocurrir algo…-agarro el rostro de la morena en ambas manos para que la mirara-pero yo soy quien está a cargo, entendido…solo quiero que tú disfrutes- se levanto del regazo de la morena y sujeto su mano para empezar a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

-Maura no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte totalmente desnuda-le agarro el trasero y la levanto, aunque sintió un poco de dolor al hacerlo, realmente se justificaba.

-Jane! no te esfuerces aún no estás al 100%, además tengo una sorpresa para ti…-la beso-bájame.

Una vez que la morena hizo lo que se le pidió Maura desapareció entre su closet.

-amor ponte cómoda en la cama y no espíes!-le grito desde su armario.

-no prometo nada si no sales rápido de allí-la morena se quito la chaqueta de su sudadera y los zapatos para después acomodarse en la cama, espero unos 5 minutos y no había noticias de la rubia, así que se empezó a levanta nuevamente pero una música muy sexy empezó a llenar la habitación.

Maura salió del armario con un sexy vestido de enfermera y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

-holaaaa-dijo la morena lamiéndose los labios-creo que la espera valió la pena.

-usted es la señora Jane Rizzoli?-pregunto la rubia en una voz muy prometedora.

-sí, esa misma soy yo-le sonrió pícaramente.

-que bien, es que me dijeron que necesitaba una enfermera- se fue acercando lentamente- yo solo quiero hacerla sentir mejor-se subió en los pies de la cama y empezó a avanzar en cuatro y muy sexy.

-Dios…sí que necesito un enfermera, tengo que recuperarme pronto… alguien me espera en casa.

-ohh veo que es casada?- dijo la rubia en voz sexy.

-si…-respiro profundo- lo soy-se mordió el labio inferior cuando Maura empezó a besarle el punto del pulso que sabia la volvía loca-mmmm…

-esperemos que su esposa n o se ponga celosa…-mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena- por mi tratamiento para que- le beso los labio como si no hubiera un mañana- usted se mejore-la volvió a besar intensamente.

-Dios! Mujer me vas a matar-dijo la morena mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-nooo-dijo lentamente, mientras bajaba por el cuello de la morena- solo quiero que- abrió algunos botones de la camisa de Jane-se recupere-beso una parte del pecho de su esposa- para que vuelva a su vida marital- le mordió uno de sus pezones sobre su top deportivo haciendo que la morena gimiera de placer.

Jane estaba en el limbo, jamás en toda su vida junto a Maura y en sus actos de intimidad se había sentido tan caliente; realmente creía que se tenía que dejar disparar más seguido para que su mujer se pusiera de esta forma tan caliente.

-Mauraaaaa- gimió Jane ante el juego que su esposa llevaba entre sus pechos- po…por…fa…favor…ohhh Dios!-la rubia al sentir lo caliente que estaba la morena solo sonrió pícaramente y siguió un poco más con el juego.

-Señora Rizzoli creo que se equivoca de nombre-beso muy despacio los labios de la morena- aunque no me molesta que me llame de ese modo-se mordió el labio inferior al ver las pupilas dilatadas de Jane-no sabes cuánto me prende verte así- llevo la mano de Jane entre sus pierna para que ella sintiera lo húmeda que estaba.

-ohhh…estas tan húmeda nena- dijo Jane pasando saliva pesadamente ante la sensación de humedad de su esposa, realmente ella era su perdición total- dejémonos de juegos-rodeo con su brazo bueno la cintura de Maura y la volteo para ella quedar encima de la rubia- ya no quiero más preliminares…quiero hacerte venir como nunca…-beso apasionadamente a Maura-llevo semanas esperando poder hacer esto contigo princesa-la volvió a besarla pero esta vez un poco más lento mientras que con su otra mano iba bajando la cremallera del vestido de enfermera que tenia puesto la rubia.

* * *

-Esta maldita perra tiene más vidas que un gato!-en el fondo se escucho como si botaran cosas.

-Callie tienes que clamarte…lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarnos de esta estúpida venganza- se escucho una voz gruesa y tal vez conocida.

-nooo!-la pelirroja dijo es un grito desesperado- a mí nadie me rechaza! Quiero que te lo grabes muy bien en esa estúpida cabeza tuya!-dijo que tanta rabia que la persona que estaba frente suyo sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo- y esa maldita no ha hecho más que rechazarme y todo por una insípida niña rica.

-ok…si quieres seguir con esto hazlo pero mi consejo es que te quedes quieta un buen rato tenemos a todo el departamento detrás de nosotros…ya saben que eres tú la que está detrás de los atentados y los asesinatos…-respiro profundo- por fortuna yo aún ando bajo perfil, pero si seguimos así pronto nos van a descubrir a ambos; así que quédate quieta por un rato…yo te aviso cuando sea seguro-agarro su chaqueta y su placa-ya me voy a la estación te informo cualquier novedad…preciosa no dejes que la situación te supere-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió de la bodega en donde se estaba escondiendo la pelirroja.

* * *

-wow!-dijo la morena tratando de recuperar el aliento-mujer donde aprendiste todos esos movimientos!-la rubio soltó una pequeña risa- porque no los habías utilizado antes?

Ambas mujeres estaban totalmente llenas de sudor debido a las actividades que habían estado haciendo prácticamente toda la tarde, sus teléfonos habían sonado demasiadas veces pero aún así no les importo, solo eran ellas dos y el resto del mundo se podría acabar y ellas seguirían en su mundo.

-cariño…tu tampoco dejaste de sorprenderme…-se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de su esposa-aunque me preocupa que nos hayamos excedido-unió sus frentes- estas en recuperación…no quiero que vuelvas al hospital porque nosotras no nos pudimos aguantas las ganas-beso su nariz tiernamente.

-cariño…-le quito alguno mechones que estaban pegados en su rostro debido al sudor-si no hacíamos esto me iba a enloquecer…te necesitaba demasiado-beso su frente-además tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperarme y darnos amor con un poco más de cuidado-coloco sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de la rubia para que la mirara- quiero que hagamos un viaje solo nosotras dos-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al ver como los ojos de Maura se iluminaban con la propuesta-hagamos ese viajes que has querido hacer durante años…y porque no podemos empezar a con el tratamiento para tener hij…-Jane no pudo terminar la frase ya que Maura se lanzo sobre ella a besarla con todo el amor que podía dar en un beso.

-te ….amo-la beso nuevamente-hablas enserio? Realmente quieres empezar con el tratamiento ya? No lo haces solo por mi?- solo ojos de Maura tenían mil emociones.

-cariño…cada una de las palabras que dije, las dijes con toda la verdad que hay en mi…hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para seguir desperdiciando tiempo…-la beso tiernamente-ya es el momento…además te quiero ver muy panzona-le guiño un ojo y puso una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Maura- quiero tener una gran familia contigo…-se volvieron a besar pero esta vez ambas estaban poniendo todos sus sentimientos en ese beso.

* * *

 _ **Hola! volví!**_

 _ **Sé que he estado muy perdida pero la verdad mi tiempo ha estado súper ocupado, aunque nunca me olvido de ustedes, gracias por las personas que aún me escriben recordándome que quieren un capítulo más…realmente me llenan de mucha alegría cada vez que veo sus mensajes.**_

 _ **Tratare de actualizar un poco más seguido pero no les prometo nada, solo sé que viene una nueva etapa en la vida de estas dos mujeres, aunque la amenaza no se ha ido totalmente de la vida de Rizzoli & Isles tratare de que los siguientes capítulos sean un poco más sobre su vida en pareja y sus nuevos planes. **_

_**¿Quién creen que es el cómplice de Callie?**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, ya saben que me animan mucho y me ayudan a escribirles cada capítulo. Olviden dejar sus sugerencias para lo que sigue en la historia de estas dos mujeres.**_

 _ **Besos! Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, lo prometo XOXOXO.**_


End file.
